Two nights, three days
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: COMPLETED and Re-Vamped just cuz. Sleepovers are fun, right? That's what they thought. Now all they want is to get out of the house. And they will. But the quesiton is...will they get out of the house...ALIVE?
1. Joey and Tristan

Peggi-Well, I decided to Re-Vamp this ficcy and make corrections that hadn't been made before. Hopefully, this is better than before. I even changed it from screen play format, but since I'm doing this chapter by chapter, not all of it is done being changed. R&R. Hope you like!

**CHAPTER ONE-JOEY AND TRISTAN**  
  
Joey and Tristan laughed loudly as they sent their seventh prank e-mail to a certain someone whom they couldn't stand either on the show they starred in, or in real life.  
  
Joey-Oh! Oh! Let's e-mail him a picture of a Blue Eyes in a dog costume!  
  
Tristan-Mock his favorite card? Sure. But where do you think we could find one in a dog suit?  
  
Joey-Duh, we could just get the pic of the Blue Eyes, print it out, draw the dog suit by hand, scan it, and send it to him.  
  
Tristan-I like the way you think.  
  
Joey-Me too.

After they had scanned the picture they addressed it to SK901KaibaCorp.adu and pressed the send button. They both laughed loudly.  
  
Joey-I bet he NEVER figures out who's been sendin' him these pranks!  
  
Tristan-Yeah! Hey Joey, you wanna soda?  
  
Joey-Sure.  
  
The two race down the stairs towards the refrigerator. Joey got there first. He opened the door and pulled out two Pepsis. He tossed one to Tristan. Both just stared at eachother, knowing exactly what the other is about to do. At the exact same time they both shake up the cans as quickly as they can and open them, the tops facing each other. Serenity walks in just as the cans are opened and she ducks behind the counter. Pepsi fizz flies everywhere, including all over the three teens. Tristan and Joey start laughing when they notice Serenity hiding behind the counter.  
  
Joey-Oh, hey sis.  
  
Serenity-Is it safe to come out now, or are you going to top it off by flinging ice cream around the place?  
  
Joey-Youre safe.  
  
Tristan-Although it woulde be pretty fun to use ice cream.  
  
Joey-Not that we don't want you here, but how come you came over?  
  
Serenity-Well, I was wondering if you could help me with my homework.  
  
Tristan-Me?  
  
Serenity-No, I wanted Joey to help me.  
  
Tristan just starts to laugh.  
  
Tristan-JOEY? HOMEWORK? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Joey elbowed Tristan in the gut.  
  
Joey-What's so funny 'bout me doin' homework?  
  
Tristan-Nothing. Really.  
  
Joey-So, what's the homework on?  
  
Serenity-Well, it's a history project, and I was assigned the subject of Duel Monsters.  
  
Joey-Duel Monsters? Didn't you say this was a history project?  
  
Serenity-Well, it's actually on the origins of Duel Monsters.  
  
Joey-Okay. I'll be over in one hour. Just give Tris and I some more time. We were, uh.researching something on the internet.  
  
Serenity-Researching? Researching what?  
  
Joey-Uh.Kaiba stuff. Um.since he does a lot of technology stuff.I wanted to know.um.  
  
Serenity-You were sending him more prank e-mails, weren't you?  
  
Joey-Yes. looks down at his feet, trying to look sorry  
  
Serenity-Whatever. Just don't forget, kay?  
  
Joey-Promise.  
  
Serenity left Tristan and Joey to their pranking. They raced back up to Tristan's bedroom to the computer. Tristan sat down on the chair first, but Joey pulled it out from under him. Then they began wrestling on the floor when suddenly, a computer message stated, "you have one new message". Both Joey and Tristan got off of the floor and stared at the computer screen. Tristan opened the new message.  
  
Joey-Who's it from?  
  
Tristan-It doesn't have a return address.  
  
Joey-You mean that it doesn't say who it's from?  
  
Tristan-Nope.  
  
They read the message. The subject was, 'To Tristan and Joey'. They both read the message out loud. When they were finished, they looked down to see who the sender was, but there was no name.  
  
Joey-Weird.  
  
Tristan-Wanna know what's even weirder?  
  
Joey-Huh?  
  
Tristan-How'd the sender know you'd be over here?  
  
They both stared at the message. Neither had a very good feeling about the message.

**END CHAPTER ONE**  
  
Peggi-who is the message from? Will Joey cause Serenity to fail on her project? Will I ever stop asking questions?  
  
Bakura-I don't know about the first two questions, but the answer to the last one is no.  
  
Peggi-(gives Bakura an evil authoress glance)  
  
Bakura-Yipes!  
  
Seto-That authoress is such a b-  
  
Peggi-(smacks Seto before he can finish) Sorry Seto fangirls. Didn't wanna smack him, but I'm trying to keep this fic at a G rating for _now_ anyway (shifty eyes) Anywayz, till next time, Peace and Love!


	2. Seto's chapter

Peggi-Hi! I got a review from my demon sister Kekui who wants me to post Kaiba's chapter now. So guess what? This is Kaiba's chapter!!!  
  
Pegsi(Pegasus)-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh or any other stuff in this story 'cept the plot.  
  
Bakura-If I were Peggi, I wouldn't post this fic at all because the plot sucks. I think she should have written a fic about me torturing my aibou. That would have made a very funny story.  
  
Peggi-Get out of here, Bakura!  
  
Bakura-Why? I just got here.  
  
Peggi-Because I'm the authoress, and I don't want you here just so you can insult my fics.  
  
Seto and Mokuba walk in.  
  
Peggi-HI MOKUBA! (runs over and huggles the poor child)  
  
Mokuba-can't..breathe..need..air...  
  
Peggi-(releasing Mokuba) sorry. Just a little over excited to see you.  
  
Seto-And what about me? Don't I get so much as a 'hi'? Or even a 'get out of my fic', like you usually say?  
  
Peggi-Oh, hi Seto.  
  
Kekui runs in so quickly that nobody even sees her at first.  
  
Peggi-Hi! How'd you get into my fic?  
  
Kekui-You wrote me into it. How else could I get here.  
  
Peggi-???  
  
Kekui starts to hug Seto and then they talk 'bout something. (I can't think of anything for them to talk about, so while they chat, on with the rest of us.)  
  
Bakura-Why does Kaiba get to stay when I don't?  
  
Peggi-Cuz this is his chapter and he doesn't insult my fics.  
  
Bakura walks out cuz he can't think of a good comeback.  
  
Pegsi-Hey Peggi? Shouldn't we get on with the fic?  
  
Peggi-Oh! I forgot! I just remembered why I decided to have a co-host It's cuz I forget things like that and need someone to remind me. Thanx Pegsi.well, here goes. R&R!

**CHAPTER TWO-SETO'S CHAPTER**  
  
6:19 PM  
  
Seto Kaiba sat in his computer chair thinking to himself. 'How lame can these two get? Do they actually think I don't know who they are?' He clicked on the message labeled BEWD. When he did, a big picture of a Blue Eyes popped up on the screen in a dog suit. "A dog suit? I hope they realize that the Blue Eyes White Dragon is only my favorite card on the show." He was very confused. Why were they constantly trying to torment him? Sure, on the show he was a high tech millionaire with a bad attitude, but they didn't even know him in reality. And even though they had no idea how he acted in person, they still pranked him at every possible chance. He was about to delete all of Joey and Tristan's messages, when suddenly he noticed a very peculiar message at the bottom. The reason it caught his eye was because there was not only no subject, but no return address. He clicked on the task icon to check when it had been sent, but there was no status on it. There was no date, no year, no time. He couldn't figure out how Joey and Tristan managed to do that. 'Okay. This is really weird. How did they manage to hide all of their status. I mean, usually they're too dumb to realize that every single message they've sent has had the e-mail address TrisJoe97micromedia.adu, or some type of obvious screen name attached to it.' He clicked on the button and the message opened. He began to read it aloud. "Seto Kaiba, you are invited to a party. The address is 1470 Quartz mansion. The time is tomorrow from five. It's a sleepover, so to speak, and it will last for two nights and three days. All you need are clothes. The rest will be provided. Mokuba is invited also. Please come." He just read the message over. "A sleepover? That's an awfully long sleepover. I bet that Tristan and Joey just want to see if I show up. I bet there's no party. I bet they'll have a camera and will tape me. I'll show up and look like an idiot. But instead, I'll show up and when they come out of the bushes laughing, I'll be ready. I'll take the camera and burn the tape. I bet they'll use the expensive camcorder and I'll smash it. That'll teach them for messing with Seto Kaiba."  
  
He laughed silently to himself. He had the perfect plan. He would make Joey and Tristan pay for these childish pranks. He turned off the computer and walked into the kitchen to make himself a snack.

**END CHAPTER TWO**  
  
Pegsi-You kept everybody in suspense for a sleepover invitation? All of that waiting. All of the reviewing. For a sleepover?  
  
Peggi-But you forget the plot.(whispers something to Pegsi)

Pegsi-Oh. I did forget that part. Never mind. Even thought it seems like a childish prank, there's a secret behind it.  
  
Seto-And that's why the mysterious sender hasn't given any information to the recipients?  
  
Peggi-Yup.  
  
Kekui-Are all of the letters the same?  
  
Peggi-Well, with the exception of the opening.  
  
Pegsi-Well we figured that. I'm sure everyone caught onto that.  
  
Seto-Yeah. Of course Tea's letter wouldn't say, 'To: Seto Kaiba'.  
  
Peggi-Shush. Anywayz, I'll try to post the next chapter tonight if I get the chance, but I have to catch up on my other fics, so I don't know if I'll be able to.  
  
Pegsi-Till next time, Bye. And don't forget to review.  
  
Kekui and Seto-BYE! 


	3. Time to get the party started!

Yami-I get to do the disclaimer this time! Okay, Peggi doesn't own Yugioh. Oh, wow, that wasn't much fun, was it?  
  
Pegsi-Welcome to my world.  
  
Bakura-Don't you mean hell?  
  
Pegsi-It's the same thing.  
  
Seto-That's only because Bakuras in his world.  
  
Bakura-HEY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU STUPID MORTAL!  
  
Peggi-Hey! I thought we all agreed that I would only let everyone in here while I type if you don't kill/hurt/dismember each other.  
  
Bakura-But I was going to wait until we left the room.  
  
Peggi-I think I'll just deal with you later. But for now, on to the fic!  
  
**CHAPTER THREE- TIME TO GET THE PARTY STARTED**

Yugi arrived at the mansion on time. He had tried not to be late, but nobody appeared to be there but him. He rang the bell but nobody answered. He just waited at the door until he saw Joey and Tristan running up to him with two suitcases.  
  
Yugi-Hi guys! Why are you here?  
  
Joey-We got some weird e-mail that said we were supposed to come.  
  
Tristan-I think it's some kinda birthday party or something.  
  
Just then, Serenity walked up to them and handed Joey her luggage.  
  
Serenity-Will someone ring the bell?  
  
Yugi-I have been. I don't think anyone's home.  
  
Tristan-You don't think this was all a trick, do you? Yugi-I don't know. But if it is, then Seto got tricked too, cuz here he comes.  
  
All four teens turned around to see Seto Kaiba walking up to them with just his usual briefcase in hand, plus what seemed to be a small duffel bag hanging on his shoulder.  
  
Seto-Joey? Tristan? Yugi? Serenity? I thought you would have been smart enough to hide yourselves in the bushes or something.  
  
Joey-Huh? What are you talking about?  
  
Seto-This joke. You have a hidden camera, right?  
  
Yugi-No, Seto. We got invitations to some party here. Were you invited too?  
  
Seto-I guess so. I was sure this was a joke. I didn't know you guys got invitations too. I'm not really sure what this is all about, though. My invitation came in an e-mail, and it didn't have a return address.  
  
Tea walks up to the group, luggage in hand.  
  
Tea-What's going on guys? Were you invited too?  
  
Tristan-Looks that way.  
  
Serenity-Well, at least I won't be the only girl here.  
  
Tea-Yeah. I know what you mean. I wonder if Mai was invited.  
  
Some time later: Most of the YGO cast is waiting outside the doors waiting for something to happen. They continue to ring the doorbell.(the peeps who are there, just to save time, take all of the important characters who have appeared in more than two episodes, subtract Pegasus, Shadi, Isis, and Malik, and Grandpa, and that's who is at the mansion)  
  
Mokuba-I'm getting tired of waiting. I want to go home, big brother.  
  
Seto-Yeah. I guess it's kind of foolish waiting outside of this mansion waiting for the doors to open.  
  
Just then they see Pegasus walking up to the doors.  
  
Joey-(whispering to the group) if this is really a trick, I bet Pegasus is the one who sent those letters and stuff out.  
  
Pegasus-Hi guys. Why is everyone standing around?  
  
Mai-Just getting a little fresh air and pneumonia is all.  
  
Pegasus-No one answered the door, huh?  
  
Yugi-No. How did you come to that conclusion? (he said that sarcastically, of course!)  
  
Pegasus-Well, when I saw you standing out here I decided to come around and let you know that you're at the wrong place. The mansion is around front.  
  
Weevil-You mean we're in the back yard?  
  
Pegasus-Not only that, but you've been ringing the doorbell to the shed. The mansion is around the other side.  
  
Seto-YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE'VE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR HOURS WHEN WE COULD HAVE BEEN INSIDE?!  
  
Pegasus-Yup.  
  
All-GRRR!!!  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Everyone is just getting settled in when suddenly they all realize that there is no host.  
  
Yugi-So, Pegasus. Did you invite us here?  
  
Pegasus-Me? No way. I don't own this huge place. I don't know who invited us.  
  
Bakura-Who let you in, dumbass? Whoever let you in invited us.  
  
Pegasus-Like I said, I don't know who invited us. I just opened the door and walked in.  
  
Serenity-Isn't that illegal?  
  
Pegasus-No. There was a note on the door. I got here a little while before Yugi.  
  
Seto-(eye begins to twitch) YOU KNEW WE WERE OUT THERE THE WHOLE TIME?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?!  
  
Pegasus-I was too busy.  
  
Yami-Doing what?  
  
Pegasus-Well, there's a snack table in the dining room and I.  
  
Joey-SNACKS?! DINING ROOM?! (runs off to find the food)  
  
Tea-well, we know where Joey'll be tonight.  
  
Tristan-I'm with Joey. See ya later guys.  
  
Mai-We still don't know who invited us here.  
  
Rex-I think this place is kinda creepy.  
  
Weevil-Not as creepy as your face!  
  
Keith(bandit keith)-I wouldn't talk if I were you, bug boy.  
  
Weevil-What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Mai-You boys are so immature.  
  
Everyone is getting settled into the living room on the couches, chairs, or floor. Joey and Tristan have a huge bowl of potato chips, and Yugi has just turned on the tv. They are all comfortable and beginning to fall asleep when the door opens and in steps a man. The host of the party. The one that they've all been waiting for...  
  
**END CHAPTER THREE**  
  
Peggi-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I just love cliffhangers. They're soooo much fun.  
  
Ryou-You really love to torture the readers, don't you?  
  
Peggi-Yup!  
  
Pegasus-As always, Peggi awaits all reviews, and flames.  
  
Peggi-I'll try to add a new chapter tomorrow or the day after, but I don't know when I'll get the chance. DARN HOMEWORK! IT MUST DIE! BURN THE HOMEWORK!!! Anywayz, well I hope this chappie was more interesting than the ones in the past. Well, byez for now!


	4. Hello I am your host

Pegsi-Okay, I know Peggi usually gives her annoying opening statements, but she's too sick to be annoying right now.  
  
Mokuba-So we're in charge now!  
  
Bakura-MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Now that Peggi is sick I can take over the world without having to worry about the evil authoress who never lets me have any fun!  
  
Ryou-That's exactly why she decided to have a co-host. Just in case you decided to use her illnesses or absence as an opportunity to take over the world.  
  
Bakura-(pouting with arms crossed) I hate authoresses  
  
Other authoresses from the audience-(give the evil glare)  
  
Joey-Be careful or Peggi won't be the only authoress out to getcha.  
  
Bakura-Shut up.(sticks out tongue)  
  
Pegsi-oookkaaaaayyyy...Well, Peggi doesn't own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. And that's good because if she did own Yugioh there would be a lot more insanity in the show.  
  
Bakura-INSANITY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
All-O.O  
  
Yami-Umm.onto the fic please.  
  
**CHAPTER FOUR- HELLO, I AM YOUR HOST**

Yami-Who are you?  
  
Person at the door-My name is Kyle.  
  
Joey-Well that clears that up. Now there's something I need you to know.  
  
Kyle-What's that?  
  
Joey-You somehow kinda sorta ran outa food.  
  
Kyle-O.O I had an entire fridge full earlier.  
  
Mokuba-But that was before Joey and Tristan got to it.  
  
Kyle-Okay. Well, I'll just have to order pizza later or something.  
  
Pegasus-Can we stop talking about the food for just a minute.  
  
Joey-NEVER!  
  
Kyle-What is it?  
  
Pegasus-I don't know about the rest of you, but I really want to know why you invited us here.  
  
Kyle-Oh. Well, like it said in the invitation, I want to have a sleepover.  
  
Yugi-Why do you want it to be so long?  
  
Kyle-Three days and two nights was the perfect time for me and the company to decide.  
  
Weevil-Decide what?  
  
Kyle-Who should go.  
  
Keith-Go? Go where?  
  
Kyle-Well, I don't know if any of you have noticed, but there are way too many characters for Kazuki Takahashi to write all of you into the script.  
  
Tea-And...?  
  
Kyle-Well, this party is basically an elimination party.  
  
Mai-What do you mean?  
  
Kyle-The first five or so of you to leave the mansion are taken out of the show.  
  
Yugi-So why did you invite me?  
  
Kyle-I just told you.  
  
Pegasus-You could take someone like me or Weevil out with no problem, but you can't take Yugi out! He's the lead!  
  
Kyle-I can do whatever I please.  
  
Yugi-Okay. Well, I 'm not worried. I mean, I just have to stay in some stupid house for a couple days.  
  
Seto-Yeah. What's so hard about that?  
  
Kyle-Very brave, you all are.  
  
Rex-What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Kyle-None of you seem worried and yet none of you even know the events that will be taking place.  
  
Pegasus-Events? How did I know there would be a catch?  
  
Kyle-Well, there is no outside access. Nobody lives within three miles of the mansion.  
  
Serenity-I think we all noticed that while we were coming here.  
  
Kyle-Well, there are no phones in the entire mansion. The only electricity here is minimal lighting and the refrigerator and freezer.  
  
Ryou-What if someone gets hurt?  
  
Kyle-Not so brave now, are you?  
  
Seto-What if we all refuse to do this.  
  
Kyle-Whoever refuses is immediately expelled from the show.  
  
Tristan-No, he means what if every single one of us refuses.  
  
Kyle-Then I guess none of you like your jobs.  
  
Bakura-I think this is very unfair.  
  
Mai-Why do we have to do this? Why can't you just fire people?  
  
Kyle-Because we don't know who to get rid of. You are all very talented actors, and we wouldn't want to get rid of any of you if we didn't have to.  
  
Serenity-I still think this is unfair.  
  
Rex-And there's no other way?  
  
Kyle-Nope.  
  
Joey-And why this creepy old mansion?  
  
Kyle-I'm going to leave now. All of the answers to your questions will be answered in a letter that I have placed in the closet down the hall.

Joey- Can't you just answer my question?  
  
Kyle-Read the letter. Oh, and by the way. Unless you tell me now, you can't leave without opening the gate which will immediately turn on a spy camera. Your picture will be sent to the writers for Yugioh. Other than that, there is no way out. Only the front door opens. None of the windows open and they're shatterproof. Don't bother trying to escape. So, anyone want to leave?  
  
Nobody speaks up.  
  
Kyle-Okay then. I'm leaving.  
  
Kyle leaves the mansion. The entire Yugioh cast just stares at the closed door. Mai walks over to the closet. She pulls out a letter and reads it. After just a few seconds her face is pale.  
  
Yugi-What's wrong, Mai?  
  
He pries the letter from her shaking hands to see what had just completely petrified her. He read the first few lines and saw why Mai looked as though she had seen a ghost. He read the letter out loud in a dry shaky voice. The letter said...  
  
**END CHAPTER FOUR**

Peggi-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE THESE CLIFFHANGERS! (coughs) I think I'm going back to bed now to recuperate.  
  
Pegsi-As you can tell she's still sick so she can't do an annoying closing statement other than what she just said.  
  
Ryou-She apologizes for the chapter being so short, but she got the flu or something and it hit her pretty hard.  
  
Yugi-She'll try to post either later tonight or tomorrow.  
  
Peggi-Well tell me what you think about the ficcy so far. (coughs) gots to go for now. PLZ review.(sniffs)  
  
Bakura-Only flame her! Then maybe she'll stop writing this dumb fic!  
  
Yami-Be quiet. It's finally getting interesting.  
  
Pegsi-Anywayz, Peggi does accept flamez. You know, I don't know why I bother saying that. Peggi tells me to remind the readers about it, but I'm sure that with all the chapters for all the fics she's written the readers would have caught on by now.  
  
Mai-Well, the next chappie will definitely be more interesting. Well, bye!


	5. One down, the rest to go

Peggi-Hi. I'm still sick, but I think I'll live as long as I don't write extremely long chapters. I'll just have to post more often.  
  
Pegsi-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh. I'm sure that with all of the disclaimers we've done you know the drill by now, and yet she still refuses to write a fic without the disclaimer.  
  
Peggi-Yup! I ain't getting sued! Just so everyone knows, in this chapter, someone gets eliminated. And the person to be eliminated is...MUAHAHAHAHA! Do you actually think I'd tell you? You gotz to read to find out!  
  
**CHAPTER FIVE- ONE DOWN, THE REST TO GO**  
  
Yugi-(reading the letter) You were all very foolish to stay here. Are your jobs really worth what you will go through? If you are wondering what I'm talking about, then I will explain myself now. The mansion you are in right now has a horrible past. Not only was it built over a graveyard, but during WWII it was an experiment lab. Many people were operated on without anesthesia, and hundreds died. The operations weren't even necessary. I don't know if it is fact, but many people have said that this house is haunted. Nobody knows for sure. Very few people have lived in this house since it was declared haunted, and those who have lived here could never tell the world if it was really haunted because they were driven into insanity or died in the house.  
  
Yugi stopped reading.  
  
Yugi-Guys, do you think this is for real?  
  
Bakura-Honestly, yes.  
  
Ryou-Why do you say that?  
  
Bakura-You foolish mortals always build mansions on graveyards, and that makes the ghosts mad.  
  
Mokuba-Ghosts? Don't you mean spirits?  
  
Yami-No, he means souls.  
  
Pegasus-No, he was right. Ghosts.  
  
Bakura-Yeah.  
  
Yami-No, it's souls.  
  
Bakura and Pegasus-Ghosts.  
  
Yami-SOULS!  
  
Mokuba-SPIRITS!  
  
Mai-All three of you are right. Let's not fight. We should all be working together. We're supposed to be friends.  
  
(A/N:No, I'm not mistaking Mai for Tea. This is how they really act in real life. Well, anime life. Same dif. But that's why I'm not bashing anybody...yet)  
  
Serenity-Not another one of your friendship speeches!  
  
Tea-Yeah! And I thought my Yugioh character was bad. You never shut up!  
  
Seto-In any case, Mai's right. We should be trying to find a way out of here.  
  
Yugi-Yeah.  
  
Tristan-So, anybody have any ideas?  
  
Weevil-Lemme see that letter.  
  
Yugi hands the letter to Weevil.  
  
Weevil-Hmm...well, the letter is written with page numbers. It appears to be one-hundred twenty pages long. And there's an index on the back.  
  
Keith-Isn't that a bit long for a letter?  
  
Joey-Something tells me that the long letter isn't a good sign.  
  
Ryou-yeah. If Kyle wrote that to answer that many questions, then we're in big trouble.  
  
Rex-I'm so glad we all have figured that out. But there's an even bigger problem.  
  
Pegasus-What?  
  
Rex-HOW TO GET OUTA HERE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! MY JOB ISN'T THAT IMPORTANT! I DON'T CARE HOW THEY WRITE ME OUT! I CAN'T STAY IN THIS STUPID MANSION! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M OUTA HERE!  
  
Rex runs over to the front door and yanks it open. He runs to the gate without shutting the door, and seconds later he's running away from the castle at top speed.  
  
Mai-He will be missed on the show. It's too bad we won't have him around any longer.  
  
Keith-Okay guys. It doesn't really matter to me who goes, but we have to make sure that Yugi doesn't leave. Not Yugi, Joey, Yami, Tea, Tristan, or Seto. They're too important to the show and without them, the show can't go on.  
  
Pegasus-Right. We have to keep them here no matter what the expense.  
  
Weevil-Hey! There's a bunch of maps over here in the closet! One for each of us.  
  
Seto-Maps?  
  
Tea-Yeah! Weevil's right! There's a ton of maps of the mansion.  
  
Mokuba-I wonder why.  
  
Everyone looks over at Mokuba like he's insane.  
  
Mokuba-What? It was just a question.  
  
They all glanced at the clock. They had a long time to wait. To wait for time to pass. To wait for another elimination. To wait for...death.  
  
**END CHAPTER FIVE**

Peggi-Well, not like my usual cliffhangers. But I suppose it'll work.  
  
Rex-Why did I have to be eliminated? Why couldn't it have been someone else?  
  
Peggi-Because...I have no idea. I just felt like you weren't very important to the plot. Well, anywayz, I'm outta stuffs to say. Well, till next time, bye! 


	6. Searching the mansion part I

Peggi-Hello my fans. Sorry it's been a while since I last posted. I finally got over that stupid virus, but now I have something even more difficult to worry aobut..catching up with all of my fics! Well, I still don't own Yugioh, wish I did, I don't own any old mansions, that's kinda sad yet kinda good cuz I don't like big places(too many chores! :P) and I don't own the computer I'm typing this fic on, my mom does, and as I have said before, she won't sell it to me.*sniff*  
  
Pegasus-Will you stop rambling on about that nonsense that nobody cares about and get on with the fic already?  
  
Weevil-Yeah! I'm excited to find out what happens now that Rex is gone.  
  
Rex-I still wish I had been in the story for at least one more chapter.  
  
Peggi-Shush. This is my fic, and my plot. Well, on with the ficcy. R&R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity-Well, we have to do something until this little 'sleepover' is finished.  
  
Keith-Well, we have all these maps, so why don't we just search the mansion?  
  
Tea-Wanna know something really interesting about these maps?  
  
Yugi-What's that, Tea?  
  
Tea-Each map has one of our names on it.  
  
Pegasus-Yeah. I guess there's a reason for that.  
  
Pegasus and Tea pass the maps out to everyone, the map with the person's name on it going to it's owner.  
  
Weevil-Hey! My map has a bunch of stars and squares and stuff all over it!  
  
Mai-Mine too.  
  
Bakura-Yeah. So does mine.  
  
Ryou-I wonder why.  
  
Keith-Well, let's go exploring, guys.  
  
The group stuck closely together. They didn't walk through the halls in a single file line, but in a big clump of frightened teens.  
  
Mai-This place really gives me the creeps.  
  
Seto-I know what you mean.  
  
Yugi-Hey! On my map there's a star on the room that's directly to our right.  
  
Tea-Well, let's open it up.  
  
Ryou-There's a star on my map too for this room.  
  
They open the door to discover a very large dresser, a king size bed made for a God, and a very large bathroom. The comforter on the bed is half light purple, half light green. On the purple side is a picture of the Dark Magician. On the other side is a picture of Change of Heart.  
  
Ryou-Oh, I get it. The room with the star is the bedroom we stay in. I guess I'm with you, Yugi.  
  
Yugi-I guess so.  
  
The room and bathroom are just about as large as an entire hotel suit that you'd pay a lot of money to stay in.  
  
Mokuba-I hope my room's this awesome.  
  
The group continues to walk on until Tristan stops.  
  
Tristan-Well, this is my room.  
  
Keith-Mine too. Guess I'm with you, then.  
  
Tristan-I guess so.  
  
They open the room. Inside the room is the same, except the comforter is half Cyber commander, half Slot Machine.  
  
Seto-Cool room.  
  
Tristan-Yeah.  
  
They continue on, not even bothering to check inside the other rooms, knowing that they're the same except for the comforters.  
  
Mokuba-My room!  
  
Seto-It's mine too. I guess Kyle wanted us to be together.  
  
They continue on until Mai stops walking.  
  
Mai-Well, here's my room. Who am I with?  
  
Serenity-Me.  
  
It took them a while to get to the next room.  
  
Yami-Well, here's my room. Who am I with?  
  
Bakura-NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami-What's wrong?  
  
Bakura-I'm stuck with a stupid Pharroh! I'll trade anyone! PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSEEE!  
  
Yami-Oh no! I don't want to spend two nights and three days sharing a room with that stupid Tomb raider! This isn't fair!!!  
  
They finally drag the two complaining and pouting spirits on and then Joey stops.  
  
Joey-Okay, who am I with? This is my room.  
  
Tea-Um..I think you're with me. Uh, yeah. See my map.  
  
Joey-I'm with a girl? How 'bout you trade with Serenity. At least I'll be with my little sis. No offense, but I just don't think it's right to be sleeping in the same bed as one of my friends.  
  
Tea-I completely agree.  
  
Serenity-But I like my room. I like Mai. Joey, it's not for long.  
  
Joey-Well, let's just look inside. Maybe the bed is a little bigger than the rest.  
  
When they open the door they see not one king size bed, but two double sized beds.  
  
Joey-Well, that's not so bad. At least we won't be sleeping in the same bed.  
  
Tea-Yeah. That's a relief.  
  
They continue on their journey. All of the pairings are as follows:Yami/Bakura, Yugi/Ryou, Tea/Joey, Mai/Serenity, Tristan/Keith, Pegasus/Weevil*gag.poor Pegsi!*, Mokuba/Seto.  
  
Yami-Hey, does anyone know where Rex was supposed to sleep?  
  
Mai-No.  
  
Tea-Actually, there was no map for him.  
  
Pegasus-That's really creepy. It's almost like Kyle expected him to leave before he would need to go to bed. Maybe that's why he doesn't have a room.  
  
Seto-I think I want to continue searching this place before tonight. It's getting really dark and I don't want to be wandering around at night.  
  
They come to another hallway with nineteen doors.  
  
Weevil-Hey! There's a circle on this door here.  
  
Weevil walks over to a door and opens it. It's very dark and they can't see a thing. He runs his hand along the wall to find a light switch. Suddenly there is a click and the light turns on.  
  
Weevil-I guess this is my linen closet, huh?  
  
Inside the room are shelves upon shelves with stacks of sheets, towels, bathing clothes, soaps, shampoos, and other bathroom supplies.  
  
Ryou-Perhaps that's why our invitations said we only needed a few ariticles of clothing.  
  
Tristan-I think you're right.  
  
Mai-This must be mine.  
  
She turned the handle and flipped the light switch. The room was basically the same. A bunch of shelves, towels, and soaps. But there were also expensive lotions, perfumes, and fancy hair ties.  
  
Mai-Wow. Nail polish, lotion, perfume, a girl could get used to this.  
  
After they all discover their linen closet they continue to inspect the halls. They locate a large dining room that was even larger than the one they had seen when they first arrived. There was a long table with fourteen chairs positioned around it, there were serving trays, and menus. There was even a dumbwaiter used for carrying the dirty trays to a washroom of some sort.  
  
Weevil-This is kinda like one of those old mansions in those haunted house movies.  
  
Bakura-This place is terrifying. I think I want to move in.  
  
Bakura smiles and laughs a little, but nobody else enjoys his sense of humor. Pegasus looks at his watch.  
  
Pegasus-Well, it's nine thirty. We better hurry up if we want to explore the whole place.  
  
They continue on until they find an indoor greenhouse. They walk in. There is a pond in the center, dead plants everywhere, and the water in the pond is covered in a thick green algae that looks like slime. They are just about to leave when all of a sudden they hear Mai scream. They all turn around to see what was wrong.  
  
Mai-HELP ME!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peggi-Well, you know how much I hate cliffhangers.  
  
All-YEAH RIGHT!!!  
  
Pegasus-We all know you too well. You will end a chapter anywhere just to give your readers a cliffhanger. Even if it means ending it in the worst possible place.  
  
Peggi-But this time I really didn't mean to end it at a cliffhanger. It's, like 10:20 and I have school tomorrow, so I had to make this a two part chapter.  
  
Joey-Excuses excuses.  
  
Peggi-*gives death glare*Well, I'll try to post asap, that way I won't leave you hangin. Well, before I gave you the choice to get rid of Keith(Bandit Keith, of course) or Serenity. But since nobody voted for either to be eliminated, I chose on my own. But, if you want to vote now, there's still time. All I have to do is change around a few lines which really doesn't bother me.  
  
Pegasus-What she really means is, 'I'll do anything if you vote because I love reviews and I want to feel special'.  
  
Peggi-Co hosts know everything! Well, for real, I don't mind changing it if you do vote. But if you don't, it still will work out.  
  
Mokuba-Can I do it Peggi?  
  
Peggi-Sure.  
  
Mokuba-YAY! Since Peggi is letting me say it, Till next time, peace out. I've always wanted to say that!  
  
Peggi-Bye! 


	7. Searching the mansion part II

Pegasus-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Peggi-And if you want a longer disclaimer, go to chapters 1-10.  
  
Pegasus-So, instead of talking about nonsense, here's the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group turns around to see Mai slipping into the mucky pond.  
  
Mai-Yaaaa!!!  
  
She goes down with a splash. The black water flies everywhere.  
  
Joey-Mai!  
  
Tristan-Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!  
  
Mai-Someone help me out!  
  
Bakura pulls her out of the filthy water and then hands her his jacket.  
  
Mai-Thank you, Bakura.  
  
Bakura-Whatever.  
  
Seto-What happened? You're usually such a poised person. It's not like you to lose your balance.  
  
Mai-I didn't lose my balance. I was pushed.  
  
Serenity-By who?  
  
Mai-I don't know. I didn't see who it was. I didn't have the time.  
  
Keith-That's really weird. We were all here. It couldn't have been one of us. You don't think it was a.  
  
Pegasus-don't say ghost. It couldn't have been a ghost. They're not real. Everyone knows that the only spirits that are real are the Yamis. And I'm not even so sure if they're real.  
  
Bakura-Hey! I'm real.  
  
Yami-Me too!  
  
Pegasus-Well, in any case. It wasn't a ghost.  
  
Mai-I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you. There's no way you can prove that they're fake. Kyle could have been telling the truth. This may be a haunted mansion.  
  
The group nervously walks to the main rooms. Mai heads straight to her and Serenity's room to take a shower. Weevil, Seto, Pegasus, Bakura, and Yami turn on the tv to try and find something interesting to watch. Joey and Tristan begin their only talent. Eating competitions. Ryou, Serenity, Mai, Tea, and Yugi locate the video arcade room and begin to play the games.  
  
Yugi-I guess this place isn't so bad.  
  
Tea-Except for the haunted part.  
  
Everyone is so busy doing their own thing that none of them realize someone's been missing since they left the greenhouse. Keith is gone. Without a trace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-I know that seemed like a cliffhanger, but it wasn't. Even though it has the basic elements of a cliffhanger, it wasn't. It is supposed to end there. They don't realize that he's missing until the next chapter. Also, I dedicated that non-cliffhanger chapter to Just Another Obseesive Fangirl. She has reviewed several times, and so has Shine Pegasus. So I would like to thank both of them. Well, as for everyone else, please review!. 


	8. The search for Keith part I

Peggi-Hi. I decided to do my own disclaimer this time. I don't own Yugioh. I never have, and I don't think I ever will.  
  
Ryou-We're all really sad cuz Peggi's internet providers are closed due to snow, and she won't be able to post very often. She's on her friend's computer right now, so this chapter will be short.  
  
Peggi-*sniff*yup. Well, I'll do my best, and just hope that my provider will be open tomorrow! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple hours had passed before the entire group met up again. It was ten o'clock, and they were going to bed.  
  
Yugi-Okay, everyone make sure that you and your room partner stay in the room all night. Who knows what might happen if someone goes wandering around this place at night.  
  
Serenity-You're right, Yugi.  
  
Everyone goes into their rooms, and everything is fine until Tristan runs into Yugi and Ryou's room.  
  
Tristan-Sorry to bug you, but have you seen Keith?  
  
Ryou-No. Isn't he in your room?  
  
Tristan-No. I don't know where he got to.  
  
Yugi-When was the last time you saw him?  
  
Tristan-When we were in the greenhouse. Right after that we all went our separate ways. I was with Joey the whole time. I thought he was with one of you.  
  
Ryou-He wasn't with us.  
  
Yugi-Maybe you should go check with the others. This could be serious. Try asking my Yami what he thinks.  
  
Tristan-I will. Thanks. I wouldn't have known what to do if it weren't for you guys.  
  
Ryou-don't mention it.  
  
Tristan left the room to search for Yami. They had marked on their maps of the mansion where everybody's rooms were in case they needed to talk to someone. He began to walk down the hallway. It was very dark, and he was beginning to become a little bit frightened. All of a sudden he felt someone, or something grab his arm. He spun around in fear.  
  
Ryou-Whoa! It's just us!  
  
Yugi-We didn't mean to scare you. We just thought it would be better if you didn't go alone. Yami's room is kinda far away from ours.  
  
Tristan-thanks you guys. This place is really creepy, and I really didn't want to walk all the way to Yami's room alone.  
  
Yugi-It's no problem. Really.  
  
Ryou-Yeah. Plus we wanna know what Yami has to say about this situation. I do hope he knows what to do.  
  
They walk down the long hallways until they finally reach the room Bakura and Yami are in. Tristan opens the door to see Yami and Bakura having what would be a modern day pillow fight.  
  
Bakura-You stupid Pharroh! Take that!  
  
Bakura smacks Yami with the pillow so hard Yami nearly looses his balance. Then Yami grabs the pillow from off the bed.  
  
Yami-Oh yeah?!  
  
He tries to hit Bakura, but he blocks the blow with his pillow.  
  
Bakura-HAH! YOU IDIOT! YOU MISSED! YOU CAN'T EVEN HIT ME WITH A PIL.  
  
Yami whacks Bakura in the face with the pillow. Bakura is too stunned to hit him back.  
  
Yami-Who's the idiot now?  
  
Yugi-Um..guys. Sorry to bug you, but uh.we have a slight problem.  
  
Tristan-I don't know how much help these two would be. I think they need to let their brains settle from all of that playing.  
  
Yami-Playing?  
  
Bakura-We weren't playing, you foolish mortal! We were trying to kill eachother!  
  
Ryou-Um.with pillows? What could pillows do?  
  
Bakura begins to hit Ryou with the pillow.  
  
Ryou-OW! OW! OKAY! OW! YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT! STOP! OW!  
  
Yugi-I see why they picked you as a villain, Bakura.  
  
Bakura-thank you Yugi.  
  
Tristan-That wasn't a compliment.  
  
Yami-Okay, back to the reason you're here. You had a problem, you say?  
  
Ryou-Yeah. Keith is missing. We haven't seen him since we were in the greenhouse.  
  
Yami-Hmm.have you gone back there since you realized he was gone?  
  
Yugi-No.  
  
Tristan-We wanted to get your opinion on it first.  
  
Yami-Well, I guess I'll go with you to the greenhouse. It seems like that would be the best place to go right now. If he isn't there perhaps we should alert everyone else.  
  
Yugi-Okay. Good idea, Yami.  
  
Bakura-I think I'll go too. It's better than staying in this room. I'd much rather walk around.  
  
Ryou-Just don't wander away from us.  
  
The five of them head towards the greenhouse. None of them know what they may find.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus-And so the plot begins to thicken.  
  
Peggi-I think that this story is really getting good. But, maybe it's just me. And once again, no cliffhanger. Once again, I dedicate the chapter to Just Another Obseesive Fangirl, who's new name is Sakuya. Well, thanx once again for reviewing. I just love reviews.  
  
Keith-Just one question. Have I been eliminated?  
  
Peggi-No..or maybe yes..  
  
Keith-???  
  
Peggi-You'll just have to read to find out. Well, till next chapter, bye! 


	9. The search for Keith part II

Pegasus-Peggi decided to have a second co-host, the chosen person will be announced at the end of the chapter.  
  
Peggi-Yup! It took me forever to decide who was the second kewlest YGO person, but I finally figured it out.  
  
Pegasus-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh, though she wishes she did.  
  
Peggi-Someday I shall have enough money to buy it from Kazuki Takahashi, but until that day, I will only write fanfics and pretend I own the show. Well, here goes the latest chapter of my long ficcy! By the way, sorry it took me so long to post. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The five boys walked into the greenhouse. They all were a little bit nervous. Even Bakura, who was usually the last one to be jumpy, was looking around cautiously.  
  
Ryou-Let's just hurry up, look around, and get out of here.  
  
Yugi-Yeah. I'm getting a little bit creeped out.  
  
Tristan-I agree with them.  
  
Yami-I'm not scared. This place is pretty cool.  
  
Bakura-Yeah. For once I agree with the stupid Pharroh. I like this room. It's nice and welcoming.  
  
Yami-I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a room. And in any case, I've seen creepier.  
  
Suddenly, Tristan sneezes and both Yami and Bakura jump into each other's arms.  
  
Yami and Bakura-YYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! GHOST! HELP!  
  
Ryou-Um.guys.Tristan just sneezed.  
  
Yugi-Yeah. It wasn't a ghost. You don't need to be scared, Yami.  
  
Ryou-Right. It's okay Bakura. No body will hurt you.  
  
Yami-I wasn't scared.  
  
Bakura-Yami was too scared. I wasn't. I just felt so sorry for Yami that I wanted to hug him for comfort.  
  
Yami-Yeah right. You were clinging to me.  
  
Bakura-No, I was just making sure you weren't scared. I knew Tristan sneezed all along.  
  
Tristan-Look, we all know you were both terrified. So just shut up about it and let's look for Keith.  
  
They walk around the room completely trying to find any clues as to where Keith may have gotten to or how he disappeared.  
  
Ryou-I don't think he's in here.  
  
Tristan-Maybe he's in the room right now waiting for me.  
  
Yami-No. He's been gone for an awfully long time. He would have shown up in the room before now.  
  
Bakura-We'll go back in a while. First, I want to check something out.  
  
Yugi-I really don't like it here. It's really creepy.  
  
Ryou-And dark.  
  
Yugi-And I think it's haunted.  
  
Bakura-Look wimps. There's nothing to be scared of here. It's just a little house. No ghosts, nothing died here, and there's no such thing as hauntings.  
  
Yami-So, what did you want to check?  
  
Bakura-Remember when Mai slipped near the little pond thing?  
  
Yami-Yeah.  
  
Bakura-Well, she said she thought she was pushed, and yet all of us were together, and none of us were near her.  
  
Tristan-So?  
  
Bakura-Well, when we were leaving I thought I heard some splashing in back of us, and Mai was already out of the water.  
  
Ryou-Please don't go back there. You're scaring me.  
  
Yugi-Me too!  
  
Yami-Yugi, Ryou, why don't you two go back to your rooms. I'm sure Bakura and Tristan and I can handle this.  
  
Ryou-Okay.  
  
Yugi-No, Yami. I'm not leaving you here. Who knows what could happen.  
  
Bakura-Fine. Suit yourself, foolish mortal. It's your grave that you're digging.  
  
Yami-I don't know what we may come across, and I don't want you to get hurt. Just do as I say, Yugi. Go back to the main halls and alert the others that one of us is missing.  
  
Yugi-Are you sure, Yami?  
  
Yami-Yes. I'm sure. Besides, you'll just be in the way. I don't need something else to worry about. I don't want to lose you Yugi. You're my best friend, and.  
  
Bakura-As touching as this is, I think it's in the general publics best interest if you shut up before you make me throw up.  
  
Yugi-Okay. We'll go.  
  
Ryou-Yeah. See you guys later.  
  
Yugi and Ryou left the room. Bakura, Tristan, and Yami searched the room until they finally found the pond. Tristan yawned.  
  
Tristan-Wow. I'm really tired. Do either of you know what time it is?  
  
Yami looked at his watch.  
  
Yami-It's only nine thirty.  
  
Tristan-Maybe it's just been a long day.  
  
Bakura-Well, here's the pond, but nothing unusual is here.  
  
Yami-Geez. I can't even see to the bottom of the water with all of this muck.  
  
Tristan-You don't think maybe Keith slipped in do you?  
  
Bakura-Na. he would have screamed like a little baby if he had fallen in. The splash I heard wasn't like someone falling in.  
  
Yami-Then what was it?  
  
Bakura-I don't know. I mean, I have an idea, but it's just too corny.  
  
Tristan-What is your idea?  
  
Bakura-Perhaps it was someone.or something getting out.  
  
Yami-That's just really creepy. You don't honestly think that someone was hiding in that filthy water, do you?  
  
Bakura-I also said something. I don't think this place is haunted, but I could be wrong. Let's head back towards the bedroom halls. Once we're all assembled we can search the mansion further.  
  
Yami-Hey! You actually have a good idea for once in your life!  
  
Bakura-Can it Pharroh.  
  
Yami-don't you tell me what to do Tomb Raider.  
  
Tristan-here we go again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Yay! Yet another brilliant chapter! Okay, my second co-host shall be..Marik!(stupid American dubbers! Curse you, yet again!)  
  
Marik-Oh, joy. I get to be a co-host..hey! wait a minute! Something has been bugging me about this story.  
  
Peggi-What?  
  
Marik-If I'm the second co-host that makes me pretty important to your fics now, right?  
  
Peggi-So?  
  
Marik-THEN WHY AM I NOT MENTIONED EVEN ONCE IN THIS STUPID FIC?!  
  
Peggi-Okay, a few people have been wondering what ever happened to the Yugioh peeps who weren't mentioned or who weren't invited to the sleepover. Well, just like Kyle explains to the sleepover people, there are just too many characters to find places for in the show. So, what I did without telling the readers was I randomly selected several characters and just didn't add them. But it's not like they just disappeared off the face of the earth. Actually, even in my mind when I began writing their non- existance in my story did have an explination. Those that didn't show up thought it was a prank, a practical joke, or thought the idea of a sleepover was stupid.  
  
Grandpa-Oh. That explains a lot.  
  
Ishizu-Yes. Now I understand. I thought you just didn't like us.  
  
Peggi-I like all of the YGO peeps (minus one who shall not be named due to either the thought of being flamed or making Vanessa Crawford mad at me)and when Kyle sez there are just too many characters in the show for Kazuki Takahashi to write into the script I was also kinda hinting that it was too hard for me to do too.  
  
Pegasus-One more thing. I think you need to revise a few chapters. You're getting the times all messed up. When I "checked my watch" it was 9:30, and then you say "a couple hours later it's almost 10:00", and now Yami checks his watch, and it's back to 9:30. I'm really confused.  
  
Peggi-I know what I'm doing. I did that on purpose. The time is kinda foreshadowing future events. I know it's a little confusing, but you'll see when the time is right. Well, enough talking. Don't forget to review! 


	10. The search for Keith part III and locked...

Marik-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh. She doesn't own any mucky ponds. She doesn't own this plot.  
  
Pegasus-*whispers something to Marik*  
  
Marik-Oh, wait. Yes, she does own this plot.  
  
Peggi-Well, I gotta own something!  
  
Tea-Well, here goes another.um.interesting chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally they decide that heading back towards the main halls is a good idea. The all take one more look around the room before exiting the eerie greenhouse.  
  
Tristan-I'm going to check the room one more time when we get back. Maybe he did find his way back to the room.  
  
The three of them decide to go to Tristan's room first, and then meet the rest of the group afterwards.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Ryou and Yugi)  
  
Ryou and Yugi are back in the main hallway.  
  
Ryou-I didn't think we'd ever get back.  
  
Yugi-Me either. I didn't realize just how big this place really was until now.  
  
Ryou-Well, I guess we knock on everyone's doors and let them know that someone's missing.  
  
Yugi-Yeah. But maybe Yami doesn't want us telling everyone.  
  
Ryou-Why not?  
  
Yugi-Well, if we told everyone that Keith was missing, then they may panic. We don't want that to happen.  
  
Ryou-You're right. We'll just go to our rooms and wait.  
  
They arrive at their room. Yugi turns the handle to open the door. It appears to be locked.  
  
Yugi-Hey! Ryou, I think you locked us out of our room when you shut the door!  
  
Ryou-What do you mean? I didn't close the door. You did, remember?  
  
Yugi-No, I didn't. Well, there's no sense in arguing over it. It could have been either one of us.  
  
Ryou-Well, maybe this isn't our room.  
  
Yugi-I'm sure it is. Remember, our room is the one at the end of the hall closest to the living room.  
  
Ryou-Oh, you're right. Hm.well, let's go ask someone if they can maybe break the lock. I bet Joey'll know what to do.  
  
Yugi-Right.  
  
Yugi and Ryou head off to Joey and Tea's room. When they finally get there, the light's on. Yugi knocks. There is no answer.  
  
Ryou-Hello? Joey? Tea? Are you in there.  
  
Tea-I'll kill you! Die, Joey!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Ryou and Yugi look at each other with frightened looks.  
  
Joey-AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! NO! TEA, PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!  
  
Yugi and Ryou-JOEY!  
  
They open the door to see Tea and Joey on the floor, but Tea isn't actually killing Joey. Actually, they each have Game boys' with game links and they're playing Killer Instinct for Game Boy Advanced.  
  
Joey-NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!  
  
Tea just sticks her tongue out at him.  
  
Joey-Dang it, Tea! Every time you use Orchid, you use that same stupid move! You use that dumb sword thing, and you kill me! You're supposed to use more than that!  
  
Tea-I do. I kick too!  
  
Just then the two notice the nearly panic-stricken boys standing in the doorway.  
  
Joey-Yugi? Ryou? What are you two doing here?  
  
Yugi-We need your help. We sorta locked ourselves out of our room and we were wondering if you could bust the lock open for us.  
  
Joey-Sure thing. You wanna come Tea?  
  
Tea-Yes please. I don't want to be left alone anywhere in this house, not ever.  
  
The four of them walk to Yugi and Ryou's room. When they get there, the door is wide open.  
  
Joey-Okay, what's the big deal, you two?  
  
Yugi-It really was locked!  
  
Tea-Maybe you were at the wrong room.  
  
Ryou-No! It was this room! I'm positive.  
  
Yugi-This whole place creeps me out. I know the room was locked before we went to get you guys.  
  
Joey-Maybe it was a ghost!  
  
Joey proceeds to make spookie noises.  
  
Ryou-knock it off. We know what we saw.  
  
Joey-whatever. Look, don't bother me anymore tonight with your stupid imaginations. Some people like to sleep around here..  
  
Tea-Yeah! But Joey and I like to play video games instead.  
  
Joey-Yeah.  
  
Yugi-Sorry Joey.  
  
Ryou-Uh-huh. We won't bother you again.  
  
Tea-Why were you out of your room In the first place?  
  
Just then, Yami, Bakura, and Tristan run up to them leading the rest of the group.  
  
Yami-Still no sign of Keith.  
  
Bakura-Yeah. And now we have bigger problems.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-BWAHAHAHAHAHA! And with my magical authoress powers I put you through my famous torture method! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!  
  
Marik-Please review! I want to know what happens next, and the more reviews Peggi gets, the faster she posts another chapter! 


	11. The search party

Pegasus-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh. What else is there to say?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai-Oh no. What now?  
  
Bakura-Weevil disappeared.  
  
Yugi-What?  
  
Ryou-But wasn't Weevil with you, Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus-He was. I fell asleep before him. He was watching tv when I went to bed, and then when Tristan woke me up he was gone.  
  
Serenity-So, why exactly did you wake us all up?  
  
Yami-Because Keith is missing too.  
  
Mai-Oh. That's what you meant by there's still no sign of Keith.  
  
Joey-Do you have any idea of where he might be?  
  
Tristan-We saw him in the Greenhouse last.  
  
Yami-Has anyone seen him since?  
  
Seto-No.  
  
Pegasus-No.  
  
Mokuba-Big brother, I'm scared.  
  
Seto-It's okay, Mokuba.  
  
Tea-What's going on here?  
  
Serenity-First Keith and now Weevil. Who's next?  
  
Yami-I thought it would be best if we split up into groups and start a search party. We'll all check a different part of the mansion, and that way we'll have to find at least one of the two.  
  
Seto-Okay, I'm with my brother.  
  
Yugi-Yami, can I be with you?  
  
Yami-Sure.  
  
Ryou-I'm with Joey.  
  
Mai-How 'bout all three girls are together?  
  
Serenity-Good idea.  
  
Tea-Okay.  
  
Tristan-Who does that leave?  
  
Pegasus-Me and Bakura.  
  
Tristan-I choose Pegasus.  
  
Bakura-Fine. I'll just go with Ryou and Joey.  
  
Joey-Just great.  
  
Tea-Okay, we'll meet back here in half an hour. What time is it now?  
  
Pegasus-Uh..it's 9:30. Wait, that can't be right.  
  
Mai-Why not?  
  
Pegasus-It's been at least a few hours since I checked the time last, and it was 9:30 then too.  
  
Tristan-Hey! My watch stopped too!  
  
Yami-Hmm.this is very strange.  
  
Tea-So, what time is it?  
  
Tristan-Well, if all of our watches are wrong, then there's really no way to know.  
  
Mai-I'm officially freaked out. This place already gave me the creeps, and now we don't even know what time it is.  
  
Yami-Well, since there's no point in standing around trying to figure out what time it is, we should just search for the two and use our best judgment. When we think it's been half an hour we head towards the living room. Are we all agreed?  
  
Everyone agrees and the groups head off. Seto and Mokuba head off to the linen hallway and to check all of the bedrooms. Yami and Yugi must check all game rooms in the mansion. Ryou, Joey, and Bakura are to check the kitchens, wash rooms, and dining halls. Pegasus and Tristan head towards the dungeons and storage areas, including the shed outside. The three girls, Mai, Tea, and Serenity are to go back to the greenhouse and take one last look. Of course because they were girls Yami assigned them the easy task.or so he though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Well, although that seemed like a cliffhanger, it wasn't.  
  
Pegasus-Yes it was.  
  
Peggi-Oh yeah. I forgot. Oh well. I'm probably going to post within the next couple days to make up for both the short chapter and for the pathetic cliffhanger.  
  
Marik-Yes. I think you owe it to your faithful readers to post often so they don't have to get too mad about your stupid endings for each chapter.  
  
Peggi-^_^ well, till next time, bye! 


	12. Trapped part I

Marik-First order of business, Peggi doesn't own Yugioh. And second.who saw my new mind slave duel Yami?! Wasn't that so awesome?!  
  
Peggi-For those of you who saw those two episodes today, you should now know where I got the idea to end chapters in the worst possible place.  
  
Kagome-No body cares about where you got the idea.  
  
Lerisia-Me and Kagome are taking over this ficcy as soon as we take over the world. Then no one will have to worry about cliffhangers.  
  
Pegasus-No. Then everyone will just have to worry about becoming slaves to two demented Yamis.  
  
Kagome-Yup!  
  
Mokuba-Well that's not a very good trade.  
  
Peggi-Well, enjoy the fic while I take care of my Yamis. *begins to chase Kagome and Lerisia*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a while and Seto, Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, Joey, Bakura, and Pegasus had all gathered in the living room.  
  
Mokuba-Where are the girls?  
  
Joey-I dunno. They never got back.  
  
Yami-Well, perhaps they're lost. It is an awful long way from here to the Greenhouse, and there are a lot of turns along the way. Maybe we should go looking for them.  
  
They all begin walking towards the greenhouse.  
  
Ryou-I have a bad felling about this.  
  
Bakura-No body cares about your feelings.  
  
It took them nearly five minutes to make it to the large greenhouse. When they finally got there they immediately noticed the three girls sitting outside the door with lost expressions on their faces.  
  
Yami-What's wrong?  
  
The girls said nothing.  
  
Yugi-Tea? Mai? Serenity? Are you okay?  
  
Yami-We'll help you. Just tell us what's wrong.  
  
While most of the group tried to comfort the shocked girls, Bakura walked inside the greenhouse. A few minutes later he came out. He too had a terrified expression on his face.  
  
Ryou-Bakura? What did you see?  
  
Bakura said nothing for a long while. Everyone was too terrified to take a look for themselves. If even Bakura had been scared by what he saw, no telling what was in there. Finally, he spoke.  
  
Bakura-In the pond.  
  
He said nothing more, and they knew that they had to take a look for themselves. Tea, Serenity, and Mai had finally gotten up and were ready to go back inside. The group walked through the doors together. Yami led the way to the pond. When they got there, none of them could believe what they saw.  
  
Pegasus-Oh my God. It's.it's Weevil.  
  
Weevil was lying in the mucky water with everything below his shoulders submerged. Not only was he dead, but he looked as though he had been decaying for weeks, maybe even months.  
  
Bakura-I've never seen anything like this. Only in Egypt when they would mummify the dead would the fluids be drained from a body like this.  
  
Tristan-How did he get here?  
  
Yami-You're right. When we were here last he wasn't in the pond.  
  
Joey-How long did you say he was missing?  
  
Pegasus-He was in the room when I fell asleep. I didn't see him after that.  
  
Mai-I don't want to be here anymore.  
  
Serenity-This place is really creeping me out.  
  
Ryou-I still want to know how Weevil's body got like that.  
  
Bakura-It's as though all of his fluids have been drained from his body.  
  
Tristan-How could that be? How could he do that to himself?  
  
Bakura-He couldn't. Weevil was murdered.  
  
Tea-By who?  
  
Bakura-Do you think I know?  
  
Tea-No. It's just that.well.you don't think it was a.a ghost, do you?  
  
Pegasus-I told you already. There's no such thing as ghosts.  
  
Suddenly, the lights that were already very dim went out completely.  
  
Mai-WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!  
  
Yami-Everybody just calm down. Nobody's gonna die. It's just a blackout. Everything will be okay. Nothing bad will happen.  
  
Suddenly the lights came back on.  
  
Pegasus-Is it just me, or is there someone missing.  
  
Yami counted everyone in the group.  
  
Yami-No, there's all twelve of us here.  
  
Pegasus-I wasn't talking about the twelve of us. I was referring to Weevil.  
  
Everyone directed their glare towards the pond. There was still dirty and mucky water in it, but there was no sign of the decaying Weevil.  
  
Yami-What's going on here?  
  
Mokuba-Where did he go?  
  
Seto-This makes no sense. The lights weren't out long enough for someone to take him away.  
  
Serenity-So where did he go?  
  
Yugi-Maybe we should get out of here.  
  
Joey-I agree with you, Yugi.  
  
Yami-Right. We should go to another room to discuss this.  
  
They all head towards the doors that lead out of the greenhouse, Yami in the lead. He turns the handle, and then looks back at the group.  
  
Yami-I don't want to scare any of you, but we're stuck here.  
  
Ryou-What do you mean?  
  
Yami-The door's locked.  
  
Yugi-Locked? Ryou, it's just like what happened to us.  
  
Tristan-Hey. What's this?  
  
Tristan began to wipe away the years of dust from one side of the door.  
  
Pegasus-It looks like there's a number on the door. Can you read it?  
  
Joey-Looks like 929.  
  
Yami-Come to think of it, the bedrooms are numbered too.  
  
Tea-You're right. Now that you mentioned it, I remember seeing a number on our bedroom door too. I just didn't pay any attention to it.  
  
Bakura-Any body got their map?  
  
Ryou-Why?  
  
Bakura-Do you, or do you not?  
  
Mokuba-I have mine.  
  
Bakura takes the map from Mokuba's hands and flips it over. On the back are over a thousand numbers.  
  
Bakura-Here we go. Room 929. There are two exits from this room. You walk through either these two doors, or go through room 930.  
  
Mai-I wondered what those numbers were for.  
  
Seto-Well, if these doors are locked, let's just go see if we can get through the other room.  
  
Serenity-Good idea.  
  
Bakura-Let's see here. If we're in room 929 then room 930 is.um.oh great.  
  
Yami-What?  
  
Bakura-Well, on the side with the stars and junk the rooms are also numbered. But this room has two numbers. It says both 929 and 930 on it.  
  
Tea-So that must mean that the other room is inside of the greenhouse, right?  
  
Tristan-Possibly. But I don't remember seeing another room in here when Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and I searched here earlier.  
  
Ryou-Neither do I.  
  
Yugi-Well, perhaps we just missed it.  
  
They began searching the room for another door. Every now and then they would check the doors to see if they had been unlocked yet.  
  
Tristan-I'm getting hungry. If we don't get out of here soon, I'm going to either starve or eat the moldy plants. I think I'll take my chances with the plants.  
  
Yami-There has to be some explanation. The map says there should be another way out of here, so there must be one.  
  
Ryou-Um..guys.I think I just found our way out.  
  
Everyone follows Ryou's glare. He is looking strait upwards. Connected to the ceiling there is a long winding metal staircase. At one end there is a second floor. They just hadn't noticed it before because the second part of the staircase that touched the floor had long since fallen off and was no where to be seen.  
  
Serenity-It looks really dangerous.  
  
Joey-It's just a little rusty, sis. Nothin to worry about.  
  
Bakura-Well, we've found our way out. Now how do we get up there?  
  
Tristan-Well, isn't this convenient? There's a terrace on the wall, and if you climb up a ways, you could probably jump off and grab hold of the ladder.  
  
Yami-I'm going first. I'll go make sure the doors unlocked, and that it's a way out instead of just a storage area.  
  
Yami began to climb up the long terrace. Sure enough he could get just high enough to jump off onto the staircase. He turned around and prepared to jump. Although the terrace wasn't very far away from the stairs, Yami had to be careful. He was pretty high up, and the fall could really hurt him. He jumped onto the stairs and they shook with the impact and then swayed for a while.  
  
Yugi-Yami! Are you okay?  
  
Yami-I'm fine.  
  
Finally the stairs were still, and Yami slowly made his way up the metal steps. Once he was at the top he rubbed the dust off of the protruding numbers on the door.  
  
Yami-Well, this is room 930.  
  
As Yami reached for the door handle Pegasus yawned at the sight of Yugi leaning half asleep against Ryou, who was also barely awake. Out of habit Pegasus checked his watch.  
  
Pegasus-YAMI! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-That was a very long chapter. My hands hurt now. Owie. Sorry about the dumb cliffy, but I'm tired of writing, and it was all I could come up with at the time. I'll try to post A.S.A.P. So I won't keep you in suspense. 


	13. Trapped part II, new problems arise

Marik-Peggi doesn't own anything in this ficcy except for the plot.  
  
Lerisia-Which she won't own for long! Kagome and I already have a plan to take over both the world and this fic!  
  
Pegasus-Both ideas are scary thoughts.  
  
Peggi-Yeah. Not only would they be horrible world leaders, but they can't write their own fics. They have to copy ideas from other fics.  
  
Kagome-So?  
  
Peggi-Well, so you don't get bored with the argument, here's the fic. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami quickly took his hand off the door handle. He nearly fell of the staircase in surprise.  
  
Yami-What's wrong?  
  
Pegasus-I just noticed something. All of our watches are stuck on 9:30, right?  
  
Yami-Yeah.  
  
Pegasus-Well, the number on that door is 930. I don't know for sure, but maybe it's some kind of warning.  
  
Tea-Oh, like someone's telling us not to go in there.  
  
Pegasus-Right.  
  
Yami-Perhaps you're right. Well, how else do we get out of here?  
  
Pegasus-I don't know.  
  
Bakura-Did you ever think that maybe 930 is a sign, but it's one that's telling us to go in instead of staying out?  
  
Tristan-Yeah. Maybe the watches were a sign so it would get our attention so we'd go in.  
  
Mai-But who did it? Stopped the watches, I mean.  
  
Pegasus-Maybe I was wrong about this house not being haunted.  
  
Ryou-I told you guys I had a bad feeling about this place.  
  
Tristan-Well, are we going to open the door or not?  
  
Pegasus-I don't think we should.  
  
Yami-Let's put this to vote. All in favor of opening the door, raise your hand.  
  
Tristan, Seto, Bakura, Mokuba, Mai, and Serenity raise their hands.  
  
Yami-Those who say we don't open it?  
  
Pegasus, Ryou, Yugi, Tea, and Joey raise their hands.  
  
Yami-Well, it's six/five, in favor of opening the door, and I say we leave it closed. So now the vote's six/six. So what now?  
  
Tristan-Come on you guys. This could be our only way out. What if it's a sign telling us to open the door?  
  
Ryou-But what if you're wrong and it's telling us to leave it closed?  
  
Seto-That's just the chance we're going to have to take.  
  
Pegasus-I'm not going to be around long enough for you to open the door. I'm getting out of here through the other doors.  
  
Mokuba-But they're locked!  
  
Pegasus-No they aren't.  
  
Yugi-What're you talking about?  
  
Pegasus-I'm surprised none of you noticed that the doors leading to the greenhouse don't have locks. There's no keyhole, meaning there's no key, and without a key, the door can't lock.  
  
They all walk over to the doors. Sure enough, there is no keyhole. The door is being forced shut by something. But it's not like there's a door on the other side. This is an energy force. Or maybe a spirit holding it shut. Putting something on the other side wouldn't keep it shut because it opened inward into the room as well as outward.  
  
Mai-If the doors aren't locked, then why can't we get out?  
  
Seto-I still say we should open the door upstairs.  
  
Pegasus-There has to be some way to open this stupid door.  
  
Serenity-How about the six people who say we shouldn't go into the room upstairs stay down here and try to pry the door open and the rest of us escape.  
  
Joey-You sound really confident that you're the one who knows what she's doing.  
  
Serenity-Look, if the door upstairs isn't the way out we'll come back here and help you.  
  
Yugi-That sounds fair enough. We'll be over here.  
  
The group of six headed towards the upstairs-leading door. Once they arrived there they didn't know who should go first.  
  
Tristan-I'll go up there and see if it's unlocked.  
  
Seto-No, I think I should go.  
  
Bakura-Why not me? I'm a lot stronger than you, and it may be stuck shut.  
  
Mai-How come I can't do it?  
  
Tristan, Seto, and Bakura-Because you're a girl.  
  
Mai-Discriminators.  
  
Tristan-We just don't want you to get hurt.  
  
Seto-Why don't I just go. It's not that hard to climb up a terrace, walk on a staircase, and open a door.  
  
Serenity-Yeah, maybe you should go.  
  
Bakura-Fine. Whatever. Less work for me.  
  
(back with the other group)  
  
Yami-Well, this door won't budge. Perhaps we could shatter the glass and Yugi could squeeze through and try to open it from the other side.  
  
Joey-Good idea. I think I saw some metal pipes around here.  
  
Tea-They're over by the pond. I think they're water pipes.  
  
Joey walks over to the pond, easily pulls one of the rusty pipes out of the artificial landscaped floor, and took it back to the group.  
  
Yami-This'll work really well.  
  
Yami took off his jacket, wrapped it around the pipe so he wouldn't cut himself on the sharp edges, and then thwacked that window as hard as he could. The only thing that happened was a loud thud as the metal met the glass.  
  
Pegasus-What the? Why didn't it break.  
  
Ryou-When Kyle said the windows were shatterproof, I guess he meant the windows on the doors too.  
  
Just then, Serenity and Mokuba ran up to them.  
  
Mokuba-Help us!  
  
Ryou-What's wrong?  
  
Serenity-It's Seto! He's unconscious!  
  
Yami-What?!  
  
They followed the two back to the rest of the group.  
  
Tea-How did this happen?  
  
Seto was lying on the floor on his back with his head turned to the side. There was a small line of blood leading from the corner of his mouth to his chin. He also had a big gash on the right side of his forehead, and a few cuts on his arms.  
  
Tristan-he was the one who climbed the stairs.  
  
Bakura-He was about to open the door and the stair began to shake violently.  
  
Mai-The chains holding the left side just.collapsed. There's no explanation.  
  
They all looked up at the stairs. The only thing holding them up was three rusty chains on the right side of the staircase.  
  
Mokuba-Any luck with the other doors?  
  
Pegasus-No. They won't open.  
  
Mai-What are we going to do?  
  
Just then there was a small squeaky sound, like a rusty door being opened.  
  
Yugi-Hey! That sounds like the door!  
  
Tristan grabbed Seto and they all ran back to the other door to find that it was open.  
  
Ryou-This is too creepy.  
  
Yugi-Joey, this is what happened to us.  
  
Joey-Well, I believe you now. You happy?  
  
Yugi-Yes.  
  
Yami-Let's just get out of here before the doors decide to lock again.  
  
As they were about to walk out of the door Ryou slipped and fell.  
  
Ryou-AAAHHH!!!!!  
  
Tea-Ryou!  
  
There was a loud thud as he hit the floor.  
  
Ryou-Ouch.  
  
Joey-You okay man?  
  
Ryou-Yeah. I just slipped on some of this stupid water.  
  
Suddenly Serenity gasped.  
  
Yami-What's wrong?  
  
Serenity-Water? The pond. Weevil was in.and.the door.  
  
Yugi-Huh?  
  
Pegasus-She means she thinks it was Weevil who left the water on the floor.  
  
Bakura-But Weevil's dead. So you're saying he left the pond by himself, hid from us, and then as he was unlocking the doors and leaving the room, he left a trail of water?  
  
Serenity-Y..y..yes.  
  
Bakura-Works for me.  
  
Tea-I think I want to stay in here. What if Weevil's a zombie and he's walking around out there looking for brains or something?  
  
Joey-That's the last time you come over to my house and watch the 'Night of the Living Dead' marathon.  
  
Mokuba-She has a point, you know.  
  
Joey-Well, I'm hungry. Wasn't Kyle going to order us a pizza or something?  
  
Yugi-I think that's what he said.  
  
Mai-Maybe we have to order it.  
  
They walked cautiously to the dining room. When they got there, to their surprise there were five pizzas sitting on the table.  
  
Ryou-I didn't hear the doorbell ring. Did any of you?  
  
Yugi-I didn't.  
  
Tristan-I just noticed something. We couldn't have ordered one if we wanted to. There's no phone in this stupid place. And I think we may need a doctor.  
  
Pegasus-What for?  
  
Tristan-For Seto. He may have a concussion.  
  
Tea-That's true. And we can't leave without that tape thing being sent to Kyle and his stupid company.  
  
Just then Seto began to wake up.  
  
Seto-One two, she's coming for you. Three four, better lock the door. Five six, grab your crucifix. Seven eight, gotta stay up late. Nine ten, never go to bed again..  
  
Tea-Um..I think he's delirious.  
  
Tristan-No, really? I thought he was trying out for the school play and he was just rehearsing his lines.  
  
Yami-But what does it mean? What he just said was very creepy.  
  
Seto just kept repeating the frightening lines in a whisper.  
  
Joey-Make him stop. It's getting annoying.  
  
Yami-No. Pay attention to what he's saying. I think that it could be a warning.  
  
Suddenly Seto's voice became raspy, almost not his own.  
  
Tea-What's going on here? Why is this happening.  
  
Mai-I still say it's a ghost doing this. We have to get out of here. We have to leave before we all die.  
  
Yami-Nobody's going to die. Everything's going to be okay.  
  
Mai-How do you know.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out again and Mai began to scream.  
  
Yami-Mai, it's okay. The lights just went out again. They'll be on in a minute. Just stay calm.  
  
And just as Yami said, the lights came back on. But this time when they did, there were 11 people instead of 12.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome-We can write twice as good as you can!  
  
Peggi-Then why did that sentence make no sense what-so-ever?!  
  
Pegasus-Um.guys.people are reading this.  
  
Peggi-Oh.*notices the audience just staring* Thanx Pegasus. Well, I hope you liked that chapter. I'll be posting soon. (I hope!)  
  
Seto-And what's with the one two three four thing?  
  
Peggi-Um.it's actually kinda an inside joke from a horror movie. It's from Wes Cravins' New Nightmare. It's the last addition to the Nightmare on Elm Street series show things.  
  
Seto-Oh. Okay.  
  
Marik-Okay, Peggi once again knows how the person who disappears should go, but she wants to know if Mokuba or Ryou should vanish.  
  
Peggi-I know it's a tough choice because they are both the sweethearts and cuties of the show, but if you don't pick I will have to. (Please don't make me choose!!!)Well, till next chapter, bye my faithful readers! 


	14. Split Up Search Party

Peggi-All of this disclaiming is getting really hard.I dunno if I can handle it.  
  
Marik-Um..Peggi.sorry to tell you this, but you don't do any of the work at all. You make us YGO peeps do everything for you.  
  
YGO peeps-Yeah!  
  
Peggi-Yes. And ordering you guys around is very hard work.  
  
Ryou-Very hard work? That sentence is grammatically incorrect. What you meant to say was, "ordering you guys around is a very difficult task to perform."  
  
Joey-I told you guys we shouldn't have given him a dictionary for Christmas.  
  
Peggi-...no comment..well, sorry it took so long to post. I've been pretty busy. Well, Sakuya reviewed and didn't really understand the thing with me posting the first few chappies elsewhere. See, I did that because they were kinda boring and people loose interest with fics that are drawn out. So, instead of just removing them permanently, since they are kinda sorta important a little, I just basically moved them. They will remain in their new location. They were just Yami, Yugi, Pegasus, and Tea's chapter, and I'm pretty sure it was also the pizza parlor chapter also. Well, enough of my rambling on, TO THE FIC! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus-*sigh of boredom* Here we go again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Seto finally regained conciousness he found the group talking about a new search.  
  
Seto-What's going on here? How did we get out of the greenhouse?  
  
Tea-The door just opened. I'm glad to see you're not still unconscious. It was freaking me out.  
  
Seto-What do you mean?  
  
Yugi-You were chanting stuff and it was really scaring us.  
  
Bakura-We can discuss this later. But first we have to talk about Mokuba.  
  
Seto-What about Mokuba?  
  
Seto looked around for the small boy, but there was no sign of him.  
  
Seto-Where is my brother? What have you done with him?  
  
In anger, thinking that Bakura had something to do with Mokuba not being in the room, Seto tried to attack him, but he was still in a lot of pain from his fall and he stubled into Mai's arms.  
  
Seto-Sorry Mai.  
  
Mai-It's okay.  
  
Mai helped him to stand up straight.  
  
Seto-Now where is he?  
  
Joey-After we came back here the lights went out and when they came back on Mokuba was missing. We don't know where he could be.  
  
Tristan-You know guys, we still haven't found Keith.  
  
Yami-Hmm.you're right. I think that we should split up again and then search for the two of them. Only this time we'll split up into larger groups.  
  
Bakura-Who made you the leader, Yami?  
  
Yami-I'm not the leader. It's just that nobody else is saying anything. If anybody has any ideas, I won't argue with them.  
  
Bakura-Okay, I have an idea. I'll be the leader. This can be a dictatorship. On leader. One important opinion. Me.  
  
Yami-But that isn't very fair.  
  
Bakura-Yes it is.  
  
Seto-I agree with Bakura. Everytime we listen to you, Yami, the girls find a body in a pond, or we get trapped in a greenhouse.  
  
Yami-fine then, we can still split up into the groups.  
  
Bakura-Yes. There will be two groups. Those who follow me, and those who make the wrong descision and follow you.  
  
Yami-I don't like the way you worded that, but I agree.  
  
Bakura-Okay, who's with me?  
  
Seto-I am.  
  
Tea-I'm with Yami.  
  
Joey-Me too.  
  
Yami-Yugi, you are on my side, right?  
  
Yugi-Of course.  
  
Ryou-I am too.  
  
Tristan-I'm on Bakura's side.  
  
Mai-I'm with you, Bakura.  
  
Serenity-I'm with Bakura also.  
  
Joey-Little sis? You can't be on his side!  
  
Serenity-I can be on whoever's side I want! You can't boss me around!  
  
Pegasus-Well, I'm on Yami's side.  
  
Bakura-Okay, here's how we'll work this. Yami, you and your group can take the half of the mansion closest to the greenhouse, and we'll take the opposite half.  
  
Yami-Is that okay with everyone?  
  
Everyone in Yami's group nods, and of course, because Bakura is the leader of his group, Tristan, Seto, Serenity, and Mai don't nod or say anything.  
  
Bakura-Okay, we'll search for Keith and Mokuba. We'll meet back here in one hour and report what we've found, or haven't found. Got it, pharroh?  
  
Yami-Have I any choice?  
  
Bakura-Not really.  
  
So, the two groups split up into the two sections of the mansion to search for the two missing people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goddess of Light-Um.Peggi, did you realize that in chapter seventeen, which is now chapter 13, I think, you said that either Ryou or Mokuba should vanish, but then in that little note thingie you posted and took off a few days ago you said Yugi or Mokuba.  
  
Peggi-Oh, well that was a mistake. The choices were actually Yugi or Mokuba, but I accidentally said Ryou or Mokuba. But the choices were really supposed to be Yugi and Mokuba. Sorry everyone. My bad.  
  
Pegasus-Leave it up to you to make a stupid mistake like that.  
  
Peggi-HEY!!!!!!! Well, in any case, bye my faithful readers. Don't forget to review!!! 


	15. The Greenhouse Side

Peggi-I OWN NOTHING!!! YOU HEAR ME YOU FOOLISH LAWYERS!!!!!! LEMME SPELL IT OUT FOR YA! N-O-T-H-I-N-G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus-As you can tell, Peggi owns nothing. And just so you get how this will go, this chapter is the POV from Yami and his group. The next chapter will be taking place at the exact same time, only from Bakura and his group's point of view.  
  
Peggi-NOTHING I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik-O.O Um.on with the ficcy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami and the group headed off towards the side of the mansion with the greenhouse.  
  
Ryou-We are going to all stick together, right?  
  
Yami-I guess so. If that's what everyone wants.  
  
Pegasus-So, where to first?  
  
Yami-Well, if it's all the same to everyone else, I thought we should check out the bedrooms.  
  
Joey-Good idea.  
  
Yugi struggled to keep his eyes open. He opened his mouth and yawned.  
  
Yugi-I'm so tired. Can't we just search in the morning?  
  
Tea-No way. I couldn't sleep in this old creepy place even if I wanted to.  
  
They came to a hallway with many doors that they hadn't seen before.  
  
Ryou-Where are we?  
  
Pegasus pulled out his map from his jacket pocket and tried to find their location.  
  
Pegasus-Hmm.we appear to be in the.um..you know, this hallway isn't labeled on my map. It's just a bunch of doors that seem to go no where. Maybe they're just closets.  
  
Joey-Well, maybe.but I think we should check them out.  
  
Tea-You mean go in there?  
  
Joey-Yeah.  
  
Yami-Well, it wouldn't hurt to check them out.  
  
As they made their way to the first door Pegasus noticed a grandfather clock at the end of the hallway. The dangling pendulum that keeps the seconds was moving.  
  
Pegasus-Hey guys. I'm going to check and see what time it is.  
  
They all walked to the large clock. The face was very dusty, and you couldn't see the time clearly. Joey, being the tallest of the group wiped away the years of dust with his jacket sleeve.  
  
Tea-I'm just going to set my watch to the correct time.  
  
When she glanced down at her watch to change the time she noticed that it was working again.  
  
Tea-That's strange. My watch is not only working again, but it reads the same time as the grandfather clock.  
  
Pegasus-My watch is working again too. And mine says 11:24 too.  
  
Ryou-Very creepy.  
  
Yami-Well, let's make this quick. We'll check to see where these doors lead. And if there's nothing important in them, then we'll work our way to the bedrooms.  
  
Tea opened the first door. Inside was a musty old smell, and the dust lingered in their noses. As they slowly walked into the room the darkness surrounded them.  
  
Pegasus-Anybody know where the light-switch is?  
  
Yami-Nope.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed with a loud bang, and no light shown in. Not even from under the door.  
  
Yugi-SOMEONE FIND THE LIGHT-SWITCH!!!  
  
Everyone felt around the walls, searching frantically for the switch that would turn on the lights.  
  
Ryou-FOUND IT!!!  
  
With a click, a dim light vaguely brightened the room. Suddenly, Ryou began jumping around waving his arms around wildly.  
  
Ryou-GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! HELP ME GET IT OFF!!!!!!!  
  
The other five ran over to him and tried to search him for any sign of what was on him. Finally Joey and Yami were able to subdue him.  
  
Pegasus-What's wrong?  
  
Ryou-S-s-s-s-s-..  
  
Tea-WHAT'S WRONG, RYOU!  
  
Ryou-SPIDER WEBS!! ON MY ARM! GET 'EM OFF! HURRY! I HATE SPIDERS! PLEASE HURRY!!!  
  
Tea grabbed Ryou's arm that he was waving around and she quickly ripped off the nasty cob webs.  
  
Ryou-Thanks Tea. I have arachnophobia.  
  
Yugi-Huh?  
  
Pegasus-He's afraid of spiders. Arachnids are spiders, and phobia means fear.  
  
Yugi-Oh. Okay.  
  
Tea-ECK!!!  
  
Tea was rubbing her hand on her shirt trying to get the webbing off of her hand.  
  
Joey-Well, now that that's over, next on the agenda is to search this place.  
  
Yami-Well, I think I could see about as much when the light was off.  
  
They all looked up to the lightbulb. There were two more next to it, but all three were very dusty. Tea walked over to the light-switch box and turned on the other two lights. The lighting was still very dim, but at least they could see.  
  
Some time later they had dusted the lightbulbs off and there was much more light in the room. They searched around for a while. The room seemed like a whole other hallway, filled with doors which led to more halls, which in turn led to more doors. By the time they had gone through four doors, they were totally lost.  
  
Yami-I have no idea how to get back. There's too many stupid doors. I don't know what to do. Everytime we walk through a door it closes and locks behind us. So, I guess we just keep going through doors until we reach the hallway with the grandfather clock.  
  
Many doors later they came to a door which, like the other doors, had small gold markings, but instead of numbers, the marking in this door were symbols.  
  
Yugi-What do the symbols mean, Yami?  
  
Yami-I don't know. They aren't Egyptian.  
  
Ryou-Well, they definitely aren't Japanese.  
  
Pegasus-It's actually Latin. I'm not exactly sure what it means, but this is some kind of barrier spell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Peggi-Quick intervention. Most of you probably recognized that from Thirteen Ghosts or whatever it's called. And like I said before.  
  
Marik-Here we go again.  
  
Peggi-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT OF THIS FICCY!!!!! NNNOOOTTTHHHIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, back to the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yami-Barrier spell? Barrier from what?  
  
Pegasus-Ghosts. Spirits. Whatever you want to call them, this spell is meant to keep them either in or out of this room. But I'm not sure where exactly they are supposed to be contained.  
  
Ryou-This is soooooo creepy. I just want to get out of here.  
  
Tea-I don't like this stupid mansion. I can't believe Kyle and the corporation would put us through this.  
  
Joey-Yeah! How low can they get?  
  
They continued walking through the doors. They walked up to yet another door and Ryou grabbed the handle.  
  
Ryou-Eck!  
  
Yugi-What is it?  
  
Ryou-Nothin. The door handle is just a little wet.  
  
They walked through the door. When they did they automatically searched for the light-switch.  
  
Yami-Well, here's the light-switch. I think the bulb's burned out.  
  
They all turned around to walk out the door. But there was something standing between them and the hallway. Actually, it was a someone. It was one of the missing people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Random person from the audience-Darn you and your cliffhangers!!!!!  
  
Peggi-^_^  
  
Joey-So, who was in the doorway?  
  
Peggi-...  
  
Tea-What was the barrier spell for?  
  
Peggi-...  
  
Bakura-Why are you so d*** annoying?  
  
Peggi-Cuz I'm me. I mean............  
  
All-*facefault*  
  
Kagome-One of these days, Peggi. One of these days.  
  
Peggi-Well, hope you liked that chapter. Sorry about the cliffy. Actually there was no other way to end this chapter without having some type of cliffy and still have it make sense.  
  
Pegasus-In speaking of things making sense, what did you just say? I don't get it.  
  
Goddess of Light-Nobody understands her.  
  
Nick-How come Goddess of Light gets to be in all of your disclaimers and closing statements, and I don't?  
  
Peggi-First of all, she isn't in all of my disclaimers and closing statements, and second, she gets to be in them cuz she's my cousin and she's special.  
  
Nick-But I'm her brother, so I'm your cousin too!!!  
  
Tea-Yeah, but still you forgot about the "she's special" part.  
  
Nick-Oh...*little kid sad look*  
  
Peggi-Don't worry Nick. I'll add you in my ficcys more.  
  
Nick-^_________________________________________________________________^  
  
Peggi-Well, I think that's all for now. Don't 4get to review!!!!!! 


	16. Opposite of the Greenhouse

Peggi-Wow, this story has so many chapters, and it's not even close to being through.well, it's actually halfway done. This ficcy is going so well so far, and i have so many reviews..well, there are a lot of reviews in my opinion. Just so you know, if you have reviewed my ficcy so far, you will be given credit in the final chapter cuz thanking a new reviewer every chapter gets.well.old. But I really do appreciate all the reviews I have.  
  
Goddess of Light-*hands Peggi a piece of paper*  
  
Peggi-Oh, thank you Goddess of Light. Okay, she just reminded me that since this is a disclaimer, I must disclaim. Okay.I own Yugioh...  
  
Lawyers-*walk in with the police*  
  
Police officer-I'm afraid you will have to come with us.  
  
Peggi-Huh? Oh, I mean I don't own Yugioh. *snaps fingers and the lawyers and police officer disappear* Well, on with the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Bakura leads his group around the hallways everyone glances around the hallways nervously. They had no idea of what they may find, and they personally didn't want to know.  
  
Tristan-This place is really scary. I don't know why we have to be here. I say we all make a break for it.  
  
Seto-I'm not getting fired because I'm a chicken.  
  
Mai-You're not scared?  
  
Seto-Nah. There's really nothing to be afraid of. There's nothing to worry about in this place.  
  
Serenity-What do you mean? Didn't you see what happened to Weevil?  
  
Seto-I bet he was paid by Kyle to pretend to be dead and scare us out of the mansion.  
  
Bakura-Finally someone is smart enough to see that this place isn't haunted.  
  
They walked around until they came to a dark room. The door was wide open.  
  
Bakura-Okay, anyone volunteer to go in first?  
  
Nobody spoke up.  
  
Bakura-Okay. Serenity, you walk in and turn on the light.  
  
Serenity-Um..okay.  
  
She walked into the room. It was so dark that she disappeared as soon as she walked through the doorway.  
  
Mai-SERENITY?!  
  
Serenity-I'm fine. I just can't seem to find a light switch. I'm going to work my way to the other end of the room and see if the switch is over there.  
  
There was a long silence of about 30 some seconds.  
  
Seto-Serenity? You there?  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Bakura-Don't fool around with us, girl. You either answer, or we're leaving you behind.  
  
Still, no answer. Bakura turned and began to walk away.  
  
Mai-YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER IN THERE!!!  
  
Bakura-When you chose to come with me, you chose to follow my lead, or be left behind.  
  
Tristan and Seto followed Bakura, but Mai didn't want to leave Serenity behind. Just as they were about to leave completely out of site, Mai ran up to them.  
  
Bakura-Finally decide to join us?  
  
Mai-I still think we should wait for her. What if the.  
  
Mai's voice trailed off.  
  
Seto-THERE IS NOOOOOOOOOOO GHOST!  
  
Seto began to shake her by the shoulders.  
  
Mai-S..s.s.s.s.st.t.t.to.o.o.o.p.p.p.p.p.p!  
  
Suddenly, they heard Serenity scream.  
  
Seto, Tristan, Bakura, and Mai-SERENITY?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James-Well, it took you long enough to update..and then you write a sucky chapter?!  
  
Peggi-Sorry everyone..I did have much more planned for this chapter, but sadly, I have a serious problem. I have caught it, and there is no cure.  
  
Marik-You mean you have...  
  
Everybody-*eyes begin to fill with tears*  
  
Peggi-Yes. Sadly, it's true.  
  
Pegasus- Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Téa-And to think that it could happen in our community.  
  
Peggi-I know. Well, as long as I have writer's-block, I won't be updating my fics very often.  
  
Audience-*cries*  
  
Peggi-Well, I hope I get back to normal soon! Review! It's the best medicine!......actually, medicine is the best medicine, but close enough. 


	17. United Again

Peggi-I think this chapter will be better than the last. I'm just getting over my writers block, but there's still some kinks I have to work out in my writing. R&R!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami and his group stared directly into his..face... Though it really didn't look like he did before he died, they could tell it was Weevil. Suddenly, Weevil grabbed Ryou by the throat and snapped his neck.  
  
Yami-RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi-NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then, suddenly, Weevil collapsed on the floor. Joey grabbed Téa and held her. She was panicy and shaking in fear.  
  
Téa-We're going to die, aren't we, Yami?  
  
Yami-N..no.  
  
Yugi-How do you know?  
  
Suddnely, Weevil started to get up. The group had a choice. Run through the dark room into more possible danger, or somehow, some way, get past Weevil and try to find Bakura and his group.  
  
Téa-Let's make a run for it!  
  
The group followed Téa's lead as she made a quick sprint for the door. 'Weevil' grabbed for them, but missed as the five zoomed passed him. He finally got up and chased after them.  
  
Yugi-Is he following us?!  
  
Yami looked back to see an empty hallway.  
  
Yami-No!  
  
They all stopped and turned around to see the empty hallway Yami had seen.  
  
Joey-We should look for Bakura and the group.  
  
Pegasus-Good idea.  
  
The group took off to find the other five.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They turned the corner and bumped straight into Bakura's group who were running in the opposite direction.  
  
Yami-What's wrong?  
  
Bakura-Serenity is gone! Wait.where's Ryou?  
  
None of them said anything, and Bakura grabbed Yami by the shirt collar.  
  
Bakura-Where is my hikari?! What have you done with him?!  
  
Pegasus-Weevil killed him. He broke his neck.  
  
Bakura fell to his knees and began to cry.  
  
Bakura-RYOU!!! WHY DID YOU FOOLS LET HIM DIE?!  
  
Tears streamed down his face.  
  
Joey-AND WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER?! YOU'RE COMPLAINING ABOUT US LETTING RYOU DIE, AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE MY LITTLE SIS IS!  
  
Bakura punched Joey and the two began fighting while everyone else was trying to pry them apart. The two were tearing each other apart when suddenly they heard a scream. It was Serenity. Both of them stopped fighting, and Joey ran in the direction of the scream.  
  
Joey-I'm commin sis!  
  
Joey ran mindlessly towards his sister's screams. The rest of them followed him, barely able to keep up with him.  
  
When they finally arrived to the room where Serenity was, there was a light already on. And to add to the atmosphere, 'Weevil' was there too. He had his hands around her neck, and was trying to strangle her. Thinking quickly, Tristan kicked Weevil in the head and he fell to the ground.  
  
Téa-How did he get here so fast?  
  
Yami-I don't want to know.  
  
Serenity had blacked out from fear and was in Tristan's arms. Joey grabbed her from him and put her over his shoulder.  
  
Seto-Maybe we should go to bed.  
  
Pegasus-Okay. It's after twelve.  
  
Mai-How do you know?  
  
Yugi-We found a clock while we were split up.  
  
Yami-Okay, since some of our room partners are gone, perhaps we should rearrange this. Who will be with who?  
  
Tristan-I'll be with Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus-That's fine with me.  
  
Bakura-Yugi, why don't you share a room with Yami?  
  
Yami-But what about you?  
  
Bakura-I'll stay in Yugi's room.  
  
Yugi-By yourself?  
  
Bakura-Yes. Ryou was in that room.  
  
Bakura started to cry again.  
  
Bakura-I miss him.  
  
Seto-I thought you hated him.  
  
Bakura-I know I always beat him up, ordered him around, and acted tough around him, but he's my best friend. I can't believe he's gone. I just.  
  
Bakura started crying so hard he couldn't talk.  
  
Bakura-I'd do anything if I could be with him again!  
  
Ryou-Anything?  
  
Bakura-Ryou?!  
  
Ryou-Yes. When Weevil twisted my neck I passed out. I was so terrified. But I'm okay. I guess he thought I was dead, so he left me alone.  
  
Bakura ran up to the hikari and hugged him.  
  
Bakura-I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you! Will you forgive me?  
  
Ryou-Of course I will. And Bakura?  
  
Bakura-Yes?  
  
Ryou-You're my best friend too.  
  
Just then, Weevil started to get up.  
  
Seto-Um.guys.RUN!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Hey! I think I'm getting over my writer's-block! It's about time! Well, review, and I'll post soon.don't review, and I'll.uh..post less soon.  
  
James-Since she's outa things to say we'll fill in for her.  
  
Meowth-How will we do that?  
  
Seto-Just act like morons and they won't know she's gone.  
  
Peggi-Hey! Don't make me sick my new dragon on you!  
  
Seto-You don't have a dragon.  
  
Dililah-ROAR!!!  
  
Seto-Yip!  
  
Peggi-Everyone, this is my new dragon, dililah, and she'll be helping control the disobedient bishies in my fics.  
  
Dililah-*nods*  
  
Bakura-So I take it I can't use anymore chainsaws?  
  
Peggi-Not if you want to live.  
  
Bakura-*mumbles something*  
  
Peggi-We have to go for now, but before I forget, Happy Easter, or belated Easter once you read this, but in any case, Happy Easter to everyone.  
  
All-Buh-bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And don't 4-get 2 review!!!  
  
PS,-Flames will be used to make hot cocoa, s'mores, and to light the fire in the fireplace, where all your favorite bishies will be placed once the fire's hot enough..but, flame, if you REALLY wanna..but you have been warned!!! 


	18. End of the Beginning, and Beginning of t...

Peggi-Here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer-She doesn't own Yugioh or anything else in this ficcy except for the plot.  
  
Evil Disclaimed Dress-(from one of my other ficcys)*attacks the disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer-*runs away*  
  
Peggi-Thanx E.D.D(evil disclaimed dress)!  
  
E.D.D-^_^ Here goes another great chapter of Two Nights, Three days! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They ran quickly into the bedroom hallway.  
  
Pegasus-Okay, if we all lock ourselves in our rooms with our roommates, we shoud be fine!  
  
Téa-YOU MEAN YOU WANT US TO STAY IN ROOMS WHERE WE CAN BE CORNERED?!  
  
Pegasus-There's spell barriers on all the doors. I suddenly realized that this hallway is protected from the undead. That means Weevil can't come past the beginning of the hallway.  
  
Tristan-Okay, that's a good idea. So since Zombies can't come here, we can go to sleep, right?  
  
Mai-Who would want to sleep in this creepy mansion?  
  
Yami-I'm really tired, but if you want, I'll stay awake. That way I'll hear you scream if you get scared.  
  
Mai-But your room is really far away! It's two whole hallways apart!  
  
Yugi-But it's really quiet. Sound will travel.  
  
Yugi was half asleep. He tried rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes. Serenity finally began to move around a bit. Everyone went to their own rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was just after one in the morning, and everyone, even Yami, was sound asleep. Yami and Yugi shared a room, Joey with Téa, Ryou with Bakura, Seto with Mokuba, Pegasus with Tristan, and Serenity with Mai. Everything was quiet. Then, from the back of the mansion something began to move. She could sense the presence of mortal humans, and she wanted to be near them. But she needed more energy. If she didn't get energy soon, her zombie, Weevil, would rot and she couldn't use his body to do her deed. She felt herself become weak and she traveled back to the room where her source was. He was sitting in the chair just as she had left him, but he was coming out of the coma. She had to act fast. Her mind slave  
  
(A/N:Okay, yes I got 'mind slave' from Marik/Malik, but I only used it cuz I couldn't think of another word for it.mind slave is the only thing to describe it. So I just used it. In other words, I don't own it.)  
  
was going to rot to the point she had let Weevil decay if she didn't act quickly, and time was running out. Kyle had allowed only two nights and three days for her to get sweet revenge. She began to drain the energy from her host. Once she was finished she headed off to 'haunt' the sleeping mortals. She just hoped she could make it past the spell barriers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Hey! I did it! And it only took me half an hour to type up! Of course, it would have helped if I wasn't watching Cheers.oh well. Don't forget to review, and remember what I said about flamez, but, if you must flame me, I will make s'mores, hot cocoa, and burn your favorite bishies! 


	19. Like a note, but it's an actual chapter!

Peggi-This is just Peggi here. Sorry I haven't updated recently.  
  
James-You haven't updated ANY of you ficcies recently.  
  
Peggi-You know what? Shaddup!  
  
Marik-Aren't you the pleasant one tonight?  
  
Peggi-Yes. *big fake commercial smile*  
  
Pegsi-Aren't you going to tell them WHY you haven't updated in forever?  
  
Peggi-Oh yeah! Well, we have company from out of state right now, my four cousins, and I've been really busy. *pant pant* somebody else continue for me!  
  
Seto-Okay.  
  
Peggi-NOT YOU SEDO KEEBA!  
  
Seto-O.O  
  
Peggi-Ahem. . . someone important  
  
Tea-Like me?  
  
Peggi-Yes.  
  
Tea-Okay. And as of July 2nd, Peggi will be in Las Cruces with two of her cousins. So updating will be almost impossible.  
  
Peggi-I won't have much computer access, so I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I actually feel truly terrible!  
  
Malik-(yami marik)So basically she won't be working on ANY of her fics for a while.  
  
Marik-And needless to say, some of her readers are going to want to kill her.  
  
Peggi-So, instead of just getting to the point and shutting up, I'm going to get to the point and then type in a bunch of nonsense. So, here begins the strangeness of 'The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar and The Insane Authoress' Intern Tea (short) Anzu (and) Wheeler (sweet). . . uh. . .dun ask!  
  
Disclaimer-Peggi doesn't own anything! ANYTHING!  
  
Peggi-*snaps fingers and the E.D.D. (evil disclaimed dress) appears out of nowhere)  
  
E.D.D-*kills disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer-*is badly mauled* OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. . . . .  
  
Every author/authoress in existence-^________________^  
  
Eevee Goddess of Light-Go Peggi!  
  
Nick-Poor disclaimer. I feel sorry for it.  
  
All authoresses minus Peggi-*give evil death glare*  
  
Peggi-I'd feel more sorry for me, if I were you.  
  
Nick-*who hasn't noticed the evil glares yet* How come?  
  
Peggi-*points to authoresses*  
  
Nick-*runs away screaming bloody murder*  
  
Peggi-Oh! Idea! Since I won't be updating ANY of my fics, and this is going to be posted for ALL of my fics, I'll add in a little bit of everything to make up for it. . . that made no sense. . .I don't know what I meant.  
  
Tea-I do! So it's okay!  
  
Peggi-^__________________________________________________________________^  
  
Marik-That didn't make sense to me, but whatever you wanna do. . . this IS your fic. . . I think.  
  
Peggi-It is. Now, for 'Attack of the Yamis' I got a request from Mistress of goth, Kenzie, and Annoying one to join in, here goes!  
  
Kenzie, Mistress of goth, and Annoying One are on the computer (actually, Annoying One is bothering Adelianna who is adding another chappie to 'Desert Rose' just cuz I said so!) and suddenly, they are transported to a haunted mansion where Weevil is a zombie and uh. . .well, since I don't wanna spoil anything from any fics, most of the info I'll give for each fic is inaccurate to the fics plot line, kay?  
  
All-Kay.  
  
Peggi-Kay.  
  
Mistress of goth-Should I even ask where we are?  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .no.  
  
Kenzie-And who are you?  
  
Peggi-Peggi! And I'm speciaful!  
  
All-Um. . . okay.  
  
Marik-She's a little weird.  
  
Sophi-A LITTLE weird?  
  
Bakura-She's not weird at all. She's a psychopathic lunatic who doesn't deserve to live. . . and I'm a fool who just said that outloud in front of the psychopathic lunatic who just so happens to have Millennium Items AND authoress powers *gulp* *runs away while E.D.D is after him*  
  
All-*pull out bag of popcorn*  
  
Annoying One-I love a good teen slasher movie. Especially when the teen being slashed isn't acting, and it's not a movie, it's real life.  
  
Peggi-It's a good thing Bakura can't die. . .if he could, I would be mauled by a LOT of fangirls out there. . .and just for the records, I like everyone in the show. . . 'cept maybe Sedo Keeba, Eevil Weevil, and Keith. . . I just like to mess with everyone.  
  
Bakura-*limps back covered with scratches and bruises and looks like he was run over with a semi-truck* MESS WITH US? YOU CALL THIS MESSING WITH US?!  
  
Malik-She could have done worse. . .TRUST me.  
  
Bakura-I hate you Peggi. I really do.  
  
Peggi-*just giggles*  
  
Kenzie-Um. . .HELLO! US!  
  
Peggi-Oh, right. I'm Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar.  
  
Annoying One-I'm annoying. I'm the Annoying one. Do you know where the Evil One is?  
  
Peggi-Um. . . oh yeah! I borrowed him for a while to give your sister a break. I can always use an extra prisoner. . . I mean guest to torture. . . I mean hang out with.  
  
Evil One-*runs into room* Ah! It's Peggi!  
  
Peggi-How'd you get out?  
  
Evil One-She. . . made. . .me. . . watch. . . *gasp* Funny Bunny!  
  
Loud music-*is heard from somewhere in the room*  
  
Pegsi-Funny Bunny!? Where?!  
  
Peggi-Yal need to leave now. . .well, Kenzie, Evil One, Annoying One, and Mistress of goth, cuz I'll need you for later in my 'Attack of the Yamis' ficcy.  
  
Marik-That is IF you ever decide to update.  
  
All-*glare at Peggi*  
  
Peggi-*looks down, trying to look ashamed*  
  
Not Needed for Now People-*magically disappear*  
  
Peggi-I'm running out of plot for this note.  
  
Ghost from T.N.T.D-When do I appear in the fic?  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .within the next couple o' chappies.  
  
Weevil-Why am I a zombie?  
  
Peggi-Cuz you're dead.  
  
Weevil-So why did I have to turn into a zombie?  
  
Peggi-*can't think of a good enough reason* cuz it's part of the plot?. . .  
  
Tea-You always say that to me when I ask something you can't answer.  
  
Peggi-shut up! Lemme alone!  
  
Marik-*is reading my e-mails* Um. . .the hottest thing since the invention of the sun?  
  
Peggi-Shut up Maru-Chan.  
  
James-Did you know your signature for your e-mails is REALLY long?  
  
Peggi-So?  
  
James-I dunno.  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .just since I'm trying to waste space (sound familiar, Tea?) here's my e-mail siggie:  
  
Lotz o' Love, The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar (And the Insane Authoress' Intern, Tea *short* Anzu *and* Wheeler *sweet* AKA, tiffany thoms)  
  
This is the rather boring and log signature of the demented authoress Peggi J. Crawford, the obsessed Pegasus and Marik fangirl and the #1 Yu-Gi-Oh! fan. And I'm on a sugar high right now...which isn't different from any other time...but I just thought you'd like to know.  
  
Marik-Why would they want to know that?  
  
Cuz this is my stupid signature and they will like whatever I tell them to like.  
  
Pegasus-You do realize that you can only boss the people in your fics around, don't you?  
  
Person reading this signature-Apparently she can control readers now.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Bakura-Hey! That's my evil villain laugh you b****!  
  
Yugi-He's the King of Games!  
  
All-Yugioh!  
  
Yugi-King of Games!  
  
Ryou-*reads what we have written so far* Um...Peggi, Bakura cussed...well, actually he said b with a bunch of stars after it, but that's a cencored cuss word.  
  
*slaps Bakura*  
  
Bakura-OOOOOWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Tattle tale...  
  
Ryou-^_^  
  
Pegasus-Was this supposed to be a signature?  
  
Yeah. Why?  
  
Pegasus-I was just wonderin' cuz this is the longest signature I've ever seen.  
  
Yup!!!!!!!!!!!! I do everything in fanfics nowadays! e-mails, letters, signatures, homework...my math teacher gets very confused, but he likes to read my fanfics on the back of my papers but he told me not to make them so long i have to staple an extra paper to the back. but he has told me that he reads them and that i should be in the writing club. Then he gave me $3,000,000 and I now live in Japan in Kazuki Takahashi's house with all of my favorite YGO people.  
  
All-.....  
  
Marik-You live in your own little world, don't you?  
  
Yup! But it's okay. they know me there.  
  
All-Facefault.  
  
Joey-Oh brother.  
  
Tea-You said it, Joey.  
  
Joey-Said what?  
  
Tea-Never mind. Let's just finish this pizza so we can break our 'eating the world's most pizzas in one hour' record.  
  
Joey-KAY!  
  
Joey & Tea-*continue to eat pizza*  
  
Well, I'm outa stuffs to say, so bye readers!!!!!  
  
Readers-FREEDOM!!!!!!!!*all run away from the insane authoress Peggi J. Crawford*  
  
The End...or is it?... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...etc...  
  
All Readers reading this ficcy-*are either asleep or VERY bored*  
  
Peggi-Well, I'd better end this now before I kill someone of boredom. . .then there will be BAD law suits! Well, bye! 


	20. Unsuccessful Escape

Pegsi-Finally, another chappie to 'Two Nights, Three Days'.  
  
Peggi-What's that? Oh yeah! I remember now! It's the ficcy I haven't updated in forever! Sorry I've taken so long.  
  
Marik-Shall I do it, or will you kill me?  
  
Peggi-I'll kill you.  
  
Disclaimer-Then I'll do it. Peggi doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Evil Disclaimed Dress-*kills disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer-*is dead*  
  
Peggi-*is happy* ^_______________________________________^  
  
Tea and Joey-*are eating*  
  
Readers-*are wishing I'd hurry up and get on with it*  
  
James-Will you stop annoying your poor readers?  
  
Peggi-*thinks* *thinks even harder* Uh. . .um. . .no. . .  
  
Bakura-GET ON WITH IT, FOOLISH MORTAL GIRL!  
  
Peggi-Fine. . .*under breath* baka nengen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami is sitting up in the bed, waiting for Yugi to fall asleep. Suddenly, screams are heard, and Yami immediately recognized the person's screams.  
  
Yami-Tea!  
  
Both Yami and Yugi, who had woken up upon the first scream, ran out of the room. By the time thye arrived at the room, everyone was there. Joey was trying to unwrap vines from Tea's body. The painting of the vines that was on the walls had seemingly come to life and were wrapped around her, crushing her body and strangling her. Bakura noticed something.  
  
Bakura-Everyone, get out of the way!  
  
As soon as everyone was out of his way he pulled out a switchblade and lunged at the wall where the vines were coming out of it. When he did, the vines burs into dust, which then became invisible.  
  
Tea-I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
Yami-Good idea. That Kyle is a nutcase if he expects us to stay here. You nearly died!  
  
As they walked Tea to the door, 'she' watched them closely. They couldn't escape. She needed all of them. But if her new mind-controlled zombie started attacking now, he would be destroyed. Suddenly, she had a plan.  
  
As the group approached the front doors, the room became cold. So cold, that everyone could see their breath.  
  
Yugi-W. . .what's going on here?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peggi-MUAHAHAHAHA! AND THUS, A CLI. . .*pauses when she notices a certain sakuuya standing up with her arms crossed and giving Peggi a 'say cliffhanger and die' expression* eh hehehe. . . I meant, and thus a climax to the chapter. . .here's the rest. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lights dimmed and the group stared in horror, not knowing what would happen next to them.  
  
Mai-Why does this keep happening?!  
  
The group could see each other still, but barely. They were all terrified, and didn't know what to do next.  
  
Pegasus-We have to get back to the barrier spells!  
  
They all instinctively followed Pegasus as he ran towards the bedroom hallway. He was almost sure that whatever was after them couldn't pass the barriers.  
  
'I must act quickly. . .Yami. . .that spirit they seem to follow, has let his guard down. He is weak, and if he is their leader, then they must be weak too. . .this gives me the perfect opportunity to use them as pawns. And this Pegasus J. Crawford. . .he is especially high in my interest category. But before I kill him. . .I must get him by himself.'  
  
Thus she began to plot how she would separate him from the group, push Yami further into the confusion and weakness, and then, she would make her move. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peggi-Well, that was longer than I expected.  
  
Audience-*sweatdrop*  
  
Peggi-I know, I know. I've lost my 'long chapter' touch. But I'm getting it back. See, the reason I'm taking so long is cuz I have this bad habit of starting a fic, getting halfway through, having everyone thinking it's a great story. . .and then losing interest or like I did with this ficcy, drawing a blank and what I also did. . .see, I got them into these situations, had everything perfectly planned out, and then I realized that some of my ideas wouldn't work, so I had a bit of trouble pulling myself out of the holes I'd created in my story.  
  
Marik-All those words. . .all you had to say is your too stupid to figure out what the cast should do to get out of trouble and you forgot some of your plot over the months it's taken you to update.  
  
Pegasus-Care to compare the paragraphs?  
  
Peggi-*compares* shaddup. Well, till next chapter, which hopefully will be updated within this lifetime. . .buh-byez! 


	21. Intro to the Climax

Peggi-An update already? Wow, I'm getting my writing talents back!  
  
Bakura-Talents?! HAH! You call your stories TALENT?!  
  
Peggi-I didn't ask you.  
  
Nick-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Peggi-NICK!  
  
Nick-What? You don't. . .do you?  
  
Peggi-*sigh*No. . .Kazuki Takahashi does. Well, before I'm reminded further of what I don't own, I'll start this chapter. R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group stood in the hallway, praying that they'd be okay. The temperature had returned to normal once they had exited the entry room by the door.  
  
Yugi-What do we do, Yami?  
  
Yami-I. . .I don't know.  
  
Mai-What do you mean you don't know?! You knew everything else and now all of a sudden you don't know?!  
  
Joey-Stop yelling! We'll probably kill each other before the ghost does.  
  
Pegasus-We're safe here. No ghost can pass the spell barriers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The entire group was asleep in the hallway, lying in a pile on the floor. . .well, all of them except for one was asleep.  
  
Just as they began to sleep, 'she' took full control of Pegasus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peggi-Okay, this was posted the same night as the last chapter, so that's why it's short. This was sorta an intro to the real climax. Ya wanna know what happens next? Just review! 


	22. Another Death, Complete with an argument

Peggi-I'm ba-ack! I decided to update again. . .well, actually, I planned on updating this weekend anyway. The last chapter was posted the same night as chapter 20, so that's why it was sooooooooooooooooo short. I just had to type it up before the inspiration was lost. And don't worry, sakuuya, your days of wishing Yami would die or be eliminated or something bad like that will be worth the time. Anywayz, no, the Evil Disclaimed Dress is on vacation.  
  
Kaiba-Thank Ra!  
  
Peggi-*evil glance*  
  
Lerisia and Kagome-But who said we were? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Peggi-Yeah! Well, anywayz, the E.D.D will be back to reek havoc on the world. . .or at least on your mind and in my fics. . .so, back to the disclaimer. Since my co-hosts have disappeared for the moment, I'll have Joey do the disclaimer.  
  
Joey-Peggi don't own Yugioh. She don't own the haunted mansion. In fact, she don't own much of nothin' and. . .*gets thwacked over the head with a creampuff*  
  
Peggi-*begins to cry*  
  
Bakura-What?! I thought you'd want him to shut up!  
  
Peggi-I COULD HAVE EATEN THAT! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *cries so loud everyone has to cover their ears*  
  
Eevee Goddess of Light-*hands Peggi a lollypop*  
  
Peggi-OH! Yay! Well, here's another wonderful chapter of Two Nights, Three Days! *eats lollypop happily*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was around six in the morning when the group woke up. Everyone woke up at about the same time, but for those who were still asleep, their dreams were broken by the shrill scream that escaped from Mai's lips.  
  
Mai-OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!  
  
Startled, everyone followed her glare. She was looking over at the corner of the hallway, and, lying there covered in blood, was the corpse of Rex Raptor.  
  
Yugi-How did he. . .why. . .Rex?!  
  
Rex was lying in a crumpled pile on the floor, and it looked like he had struggled for quite some time, because he had bruises all over his arms and neck. He had apparently bled to death, because he had several cuts on his wrists, but they weren't deep enough to kill him before ten or even twenty minutes had passed.  
  
Yugi stared at him for only a couple seconds before he had to turn away. He would have thrown up if he'd had anything on his stomach, but he hadn't eaten for quite some time.  
  
Joey and Tea just hugged each other in sadness while Bakura just stared. Ryou didn't seem too phased by it at all, and Mai was too busy trying not to faint, and Kaiba was holding her hand to make sure she was okay.  
  
Serenity was crying on Tristan's shoulder, while he just bowed his head in silence trying to block out the vision of the dead and decaying Rex Raptor.  
  
Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
Yami-Are you okay, Yugi?  
  
Yugi-Y. . .yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Tea-Wait a minute, where's Pegasus?  
  
Ryou-He's right. . .  
  
Everyone turned to face where Pegasus had fallen asleep, right next to Ryou, but he was gone.  
  
Ryou-Hey. . .what's this?  
  
Ryou picked up a switchblade that was on the floor next to Rex.  
  
Yami-That looks like the one that Pegasus has. I've seen him use it on the set when we have those stage ropes that need to be shortened.  
  
Ryou handed it to Yami. It was completely covered in blood.  
  
Mai-You don't think that. . .Pegasus killed Rex, do you?  
  
Yami-Looks that way.  
  
Tea-Why is this happening? I'm starved, thirsty, tired, scared, and I just want to get out of this place.  
  
Bakura-And the rest of us don't? Shut up or stop complaining you pathetic mortal girl.  
  
Joey-Don't you talk to her like that you worthless spirit!  
  
Ryou-Joey! I know I didn't just hear you insult my Yami, because if you did, you'll regret it.  
  
Serenity-Don't talk to my brother that way you short little creep!  
  
Yugi-Guys, stop arguing!  
  
Bakura, Tea, Joey, Serenity, and Ryou-Shut up!  
  
The five of them fire insults back and forth.  
  
Yami-CUT IT OUT NOW!  
  
Everyone turned to face the, by now, very angry Yami.  
  
Yami-We need to get out of here. We're all in danger, and now we may have a killer on our hands. But before we leave, as much as I hate to say this, and as dangerous as he may be, we have to find Pegasus.  
  
Bakura-Why? Why can't we just leave him? He killed Rex. He doesn't deserve to live.  
  
Yami-He was just scaared like the rest of us.  
  
Tea-Yeah. You see what being trapped here is doing to us, well, he's going through the same thing. The police can deal with him once we get him outa here, but until then, we have to help him.  
  
Serenity-How about the brave party help him and the smart ones get the hell outa here?  
  
Ryou-No. We stick together. . .on second thought, why don't we split up again. That way, we're bound to find him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From the other side of the mansion. . .  
  
Pegasus was just waking up. He rubbed his head from where he had been hit.  
  
Pegasus-Where am I? And. . .and who are you?  
  
'She' looked up at him and smiled an evil smile before answering. . .  
  
'she'-My name is Samantha. And I will be responsible for your death today. Any other questions?  
  
He just stared in fear as she pulled out a doctor's surgical knife and brought it to his chest. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peggi-CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER! I DID IT! Which means that I will be updating very soon! And look! This chapter was long! Yay me!  
  
Bakura-Shut up and beg for your d*** reviews already.  
  
Peggi-*pulls out Evil Disclaimed Dress* Okies! And you can beg for your life! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
E.D.D.-*attacks Bakura*  
  
Bakura-@_@ *is attacked*  
  
Peggi-^_^' well, uh. . .please review! 


	23. Another Split up Search Party and Anothe...

Peggi-*is dancing around her room singing Yugioh soundtrack songs*  
  
Yugioh Cast-*is asleep on the floor*  
  
Marik-*wakes up* will you stop singing already?  
  
Pegsi-*also wakes up* Yeah! It's three in the morning!  
  
Peggi-No, and I know, in that order.  
  
Marik-*sighs*  
  
Pegsi-*throws pillow at Peggi*  
  
Pillow-*hits Peggi*  
  
Peggi-*is knocked unconscious*  
  
Marik-Um. . .Pegsi. . .if the authoress is unconscious, how do we get the chapter finished?  
  
Pegsi-Uh. . .well, we could write it!  
  
Marik-But how do we do that?  
  
Pegsi-It can't be that hard. Just follow my lead.  
  
Marik-Well. . .okay then.  
  
Pegsi-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh. . .oh, and sakuuya, she said you could borrow the E.D.D. whenever you like!  
  
Marik-She'd tell you herself, but. . .*points to Peggi* she's a little. . .asleep, I guess you could say. Well, um. . .here's our chapter of T.N.,T.D.  
  
Pegsi-Here goes nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had split up into two groups. It was Ryou, Yami, Serenity, Yugi, Tristan, and Kaiba in one group, and Bakura, Mai, Tea, Joey, and Mokuba in the other. They would have to find Pegasus before any of them even thought about leaving, so they wanted to locate him as soon as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus stared in fear and anger as Samantha slowly dug the sharp end of the blade into his skin. He winced from the pain, and even though he wanted to, he didn't cry.  
  
Pegasus-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!  
  
Samantha-Why, revenge, of course.  
  
Pegasus-I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!  
  
Suddenly, a familiar young boy grabbed Samantha's wrist.  
  
Pegasus-It's. . .it's. . .you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami, Ryou, Serenity, Yugi, and Kaiba walked down the long corridors.  
  
Yami-Okay, Serenity, hand me the map.  
  
Serenity handed him the map their group had taken with them.  
  
Yugi-Where are we going first?  
  
Yami-I think we should check out all of the bedrooms. He may have gone back there.  
  
Yugi-Okay.  
  
Once they reached the longest bedroom hall, Yami decided they'd split up again, since the bedrooms were so close.  
  
Yami-Okay, who do you want to be with?  
  
Kaiba-Serenity, why don't you come with me?  
  
Serenity-Okay.  
  
Tristan-I'm with Yugi!  
  
Yugi-But I wanna be with Yami!  
  
Yami-It's only for a little while. You can go with me next time we split up. I guess I'll be with you, then, Ryou.  
  
They all took different bedrooms and once they met back in the hall, the first thing anyone said was. . .  
  
Yugi-WHERE IS HE?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura, Mai, Tea, Joey, and Mokuba searched the greenhouse thoroughly.  
  
Mai-I hate being in here after all that's happened.  
  
Mokuba-Yeah! I want to be with my big brother!  
  
Bakura-Well, you can't so shut up and stop complaining.  
  
They walked around, glaring cautiously up at the door numbered 930. Suddenly, Tea noticed something.  
  
Tea-Hey! The door looks like it's been opened!  
  
Joey-Yeah! You're right. It's cracked open a little bit.  
  
Bakura-Okay then, since this is probably where Pegasus is, Mai, Mokuba, you come with me. Joey and Tea, you stay here. Mai, Mokuba and I will go get the Pharroh and his group.  
  
Mai-I'm not going with just you two! That's crazy! Why can't we stick together. . .like friends should?!  
  
Bakura-Because what if he comes out of there? Then nobody will see him.  
  
Tea-And quit with the stupid friendship. . .it does get annoying after a while.  
  
Mai just pouts for a minute before realizing Bakura is calling her from the doorway. She follows him and Mokubawhile Tea and Joey stand watch at room 930.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peggi-*is still unconscious*  
  
Pegsi-That went. . .uh. . .well. . .  
  
Marik-Are you kidding?! That sucked! The disclaimer was better!  
  
Pegsi-Maybe we'd better let Peggi do the writing from now on. . .  
  
Audience-*is in awe of how wonderful the chapter went*  
  
Marik-Hey! I think they liked it!  
  
Pegsi-Well, in that case. . .  
  
Marik and Pegsi-Hope you liked that chapter, and don't forget to review! *walk out happily* 


	24. And Samantha's Plot Thickens

Peggi-Hmm. . .well, it looks like Marik and Pegsi did an ok job on my last chapter. . .but, needless to say, they took a different direction than I'd planned. . .actually, they did something very helpful for me! But I can't tell you what it is, cuz then it'll spoil the ending.  
  
Pegsi and Marik-^_____________________^; can we can we can we?  
  
Peggi-*sighs* okay then. They wanted to do the honors of disclaiming everything without having the E.D.D attack them.  
  
Pegsi-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Marik-The only thing she owns in this ficcy is the plot.  
  
Peggi-And come to think of it, I don't completely own the plot. . .hmm. . .oh well, here goes another. . .erm. . .fun-filled chapter of Two Nights, Three Days! R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*continued from Yugi's group*  
  
Yugi-WHERE IS HE?!  
  
Ryou-I. . .I tried to. . .the ghost. . .I didn't have time to. . .  
  
Kaiba-What have you done with Yami?!  
  
Ryou-I didn't do anything! It was the ghost!  
  
Ryou dropped to his knees and began to cry. Yugi just stood there in shock, tears welling up in his eyes. Serenity began to cry and Tristan grabbed her hand to make sure she'd be alright. Kaiba just shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Yugi-I knew I should have gone with him! Ryou! This is all your fault!  
  
Ryou-No! Please don't be mad at me! I didn't have any way to help him! I barely made it out with my life!  
  
Kaiba-Y. . .Yugi. Ryou's right. It. . .wasn't his fault.  
  
Yugi-NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!  
  
Yugi ran past them to the room where Yami and Ryou had gone to.  
  
Tristan-Yugi! Wait up, bud!  
  
Serenity, Kaiba, and Tristan walked through the doorway just after Yugi did. They saw the same thing Yugi did.  
  
Yami was lying across the bed with cuts and scratches all across his body. His eyes were opened in shock, so he had seen whoever or whatever had killed him. There was a trail of warm crimson blood leading from the corner of his mouth to his chin, and a pillow was placed next to his head, so he had apparently been quieted with the pillow.  
  
Yugi-Hey Ryou, did you recognize the. . .ghost. . .?  
  
When Yugi turned to the group, to his disbelief, and to the rest of the groups' horror, their young British friend was missing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus ran through the hall. Though the group had toured the entire mansion, he had no idea where he was. He was injured, scratches across his face and chest, but not dead, as this 'Samantha' girl had wanted him.  
  
Pegasus-/She would have killed me if he hadn't gotten there. But he wants me dead too. . .just not now./  
  
Secretly, Pegasus knew who they both were. He had read of them in his grandmother and grandfather's books.  
  
Pegasus-/A brother and sister. . .here. . .in this house. . .and they're out to get me. If I let them take me, then everyone else will live. But I did nothing wrong. Why should I give up my life?/  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Samantha and her brother cut off his path. He didn't even have time to scream before a bright beam of light hit him right in the head, rendering him unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea began tapping her fingertips against a metal bar.  
  
Tea-They better get back here soon. I'm getting bored.  
  
Joey-Yeah, I know what'cha mean.  
  
Joey was pacing back and forth between the wall and a garden filled with brown and molding flowers.  
  
Joey-And I'm hungry.  
  
Tea-Me too, Joey. This place sucks. I just want to leave right now.  
  
Joey-Why do we have to stay here, again?  
  
Tea-In case Pegasus comes out of. . .  
  
Joey-No. I mean why do we have to stay here in the mansion?  
  
Tea-Oh. Remember, they needed to eliminate some of us from the show. But they didn't know who to eliminate.  
  
Joey-Hey Tea?  
  
Tea-What?  
  
Joey-Kyle doesn't work for Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
Tea-Huh?  
  
Joey-We should have realized this before, but if Yugi left this mansion before, he would have been fired. And it's imposible to have Yugioh without Yugi. It's like taking the cheese out of macaroni and cheese.  
  
Tea-You're right. . .but then. . .who does he work for?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi-The ghost!  
  
Serenity-You're right. How else could Ryou disappear that quickly?  
  
Yugi-I should never have accused him of doing this to Yami. I know he'd never do such a thing. . .it's just that I was so upset. Yami is my best friend. He's always there when I need him.  
  
Tristan-Hey, we understand.  
  
Yugi-But. . .do you think Ryou knew?  
  
Bakura-Think Ryou knew what?  
  
Bakura, Mokuba, and Mai had just walked up to the group who were now standing in the hallway.  
  
Yugi-Bakura. . .Yami is dead, and Ryou is missing. I don't know if he's alive or dead.  
  
Yugi looked down at his shoes. He'd hated to tell Bakura about his hikari, but it had to be done.  
  
Bakura-YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU PROBABLY MADE RYOU DISAPPEAR!  
  
Serenity-How could he do that?  
  
Bakura-I knew you couldn't be trusted!  
  
Mai-Just calm down. Maybe Ryou's fine.  
  
Yugi-Yeah. Yami is dead, and I thought he might have. . .well. . .had something to do with it, so I said some things. Maybe he went to look for you. . .and where's Joey and Tea?  
  
Bakura-At the greenhouse.  
  
Mokuba-WifinkwefundPegsus.  
  
Yugi-Huh?  
  
Mokuba released his tight grip from his brother so his voice wouldn't be so muffled.  
  
Mokuba-I said. . .we think we found Pegasus.  
  
Mai-Or at least where he's hiding.  
  
They all set out for the greenhouse. They really wanted to find Pegasus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peggi-Wow! That was longer than I'd expected! Well, hope you liked it. It took me a while to think up! Since Labor Day weekend is over, I have yet another evil week of school starting tomorrow, so I'm not sure if I'll be posting before next Friday or Saturday. Depends on how much homework I getz.  
  
Pegsi and Marik-*are still gloating over the previous chapter*  
  
James-What's up with them?  
  
Peggi-Haven't you read last chapter yet?  
  
James-No, why?  
  
Peggi-Pegsi and Marik wrote it.  
  
Pegsi and Marik-^______^  
  
James-*sweatdrop*  
  
Peggi-And they did a pretty good job on it.  
  
Pegsi and Marik-^_____________________^  
  
Peggi-And the readers. . .I think. . .really liked it.  
  
Pegsi and Marik-^_________________________________________________________^  
  
Peggi-But that's probably the last chapter they'll ever write in any of my fanfics.  
  
Pegsi and Marik-*begin to whimper and cry*  
  
Peggi-^_^' well, like was said before, don't forget to review! 


	25. Explinations

Disclaimer-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
E.D.D.-*kills Disclaimer*  
  
Peggi-^____^  
  
Bakura-Do you realize that the disclaimer has died repeatedly, and yet you never state that it is brought back to life. . .  
  
Peggi-. . .shaddup. . .  
  
Bakura-*sigh*  
  
Peggi-Okies, peoples, I gottied some reviews, the happiness continues, you getties the picture,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samantha-Come to me, my mind slave.  
  
Keith-They'll find you. . .and they'll kill you when they do.  
  
Samantha-Silence. You're here to power me and my zombie up, not to create petty conversation with your new masters.  
  
Keith looked down at the ropes that tied him to the chair.  
  
Keith-You're not letting me go, are you?  
  
Samantha-Hmm. . .well. . .NO YOU MORON! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!  
  
Keith-I didn't do anything to you.  
  
Samantha-. . .So?  
  
Keith-This isn't fair. You're going to kill us all, aren't you?  
  
Samantha-Where is that pathetic mind slave of mine?  
  
Samantha knew that Weevil was decaying too much, so he'd be worthless very soon. Pegasus was going to die, but apparently her brother wouldn't let her kill him. . .he wanted the honors, but not till later. Of course Keith was her source of energy. Rex Raptor had been a casualty. If he'd told anyone about the 'slumber-party', the things he noticed as he was leaving, the whole plot would be ruined. No one was leaving.  
  
She was worried that her mind-slave wouldn't find his way to her. He hadn't met her yet, so of course he had no way of knowing where she was.  
  
Suddenly, Samantha's brother opened the door and shoved Ryou into the room.  
  
Keith-Ryou! Run away while you can!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea and Joey crashed head on into the rest of the group.  
  
Bakura-Why are you here? You were told to remain in the greenhouse.  
  
Joey-We thought we heard a scream from out here.  
  
Tea-We were just checking it out. And there's more.  
  
Joey-You know this Kyle guy? He don't work for Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
Tea-We think he's working with that ghost that's been haunting this place.  
  
Yugi-Why would he help a ghost?  
  
Joey-I dunno.  
  
Tea-Where's Yami and Ryou?  
  
Bakura-YUGI LET RYOU GET LOST!  
  
He started to cry again at the loss of his hikari.  
  
Joey-And Yami?  
  
Serenity-The ghost killed him.  
  
Bakura-The ghost? Wait a minute. . .ghosts can't kill people.  
  
Tristan-Then explain Yami dying.  
  
Kaiba-And Rex. And Weevil.  
  
Mokuba-And what about all the creepy stuff that's been happening?  
  
Bakura-Ghost's can't kill people. They can take control of people, and the 'mind slaves' can kill, but the ghost itself can't so much as hurt a person. Unless of course. . .there's vengeance ------------ say I kill Joey. Joey can come back as a ghost and kill me, and only me. But if Serenity died in, oh say a car accident a year after Joey was killed by me, she too would be able to kill or hurt me because she is blood-related to Joey.  
  
Yugi-Oh. . .okay then.  
  
Tristan-But that doesn't make any sense.  
  
Bakura-Why not?  
  
Tristan-If the ghost didn't kill Yami. . .the only other person who could have done it was. . ------------ sooooo sorry I had to end it on a cliffhanger! Actually, if you think you know who killed Yami, feel free to add it in a review. I wanna know what everyone thinks, and it was kinda easy.  
  
Marik-Why did Bakura have to explain that junk?  
  
Peggi-It would have been too hard for the readers to figure it out later. . .  
  
Marik-Oh. Okay.  
  
Peggi-Well, I'll update whenever I get the chance. Review please! 


	26. Two Conversations

Peggi-I don't own Yugioh, neva have, probably neva will. *sighs*  
  
Marik-What's up with you?  
  
Bakura-Yeah. . .do you realize you did a disclaimer? On your own?  
  
James-You haven't done one in. . .forever!  
  
Pegsi-It's winter time again. . .that means she gets sick real easy.  
  
Peggi-*sniffle* yup. I gots an evil cold and I'm not supposed to be out of bed very much. Onto the next chapter. . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou merely glanced at Keith and walked past him to Samantha. Keith turned his head slightly, expecting her to shove a knife into his stomach or use some ghost-type magic on him. But to his surprise, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed for a good long minute before Samantha's brother put a stop to it.  
  
Pegasus began to wake up in the corner he was placed in.  
  
Pegasus-R. . .Ryou?  
  
Samantha-Not anymore. I had Weevil kill him for me.  
  
'Ryou'-Now all that's left of what I once was is this pathetic body.  
  
Pegasus-Then. . .who are you?  
  
'Ryou'-Nobody in particular. Think of me as the darker half of Ryou. Instead of being a Yami, I was his more dark and tormented half.  
  
Pegasus-Like right now Samantha is her darker half. . .right?  
  
Samantha-For a Crawford, you're pretty smart.  
  
Samantha's brother walks up to Keith.  
  
Samantha-No, you mustn't.  
  
Keith-Don't let your brother kill me!  
  
Samantha-We need him. . .don't.  
  
Kyle-Oh come on. . .what harm could just one of these pathetic humans cause?  
  
Samantha-I'm not through with him. But. . .I could bring you another. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura-So you're saying Ryou killed Yami?  
  
Tristan-Yup. It all adds up.  
  
Bakura-NO!  
  
Yugi-Bakura's right. It wasn't Ryou.  
  
Bakura smiled slightly as one of his enemies agreed with him.  
  
Yugi-It couldn't have been Ryou. Because Weevil killed him.  
  
Bakura's smile quickly faded.  
  
Bakura-So you're telling me my Hikari is a ghost?  
  
Joey-More like a zombie.  
  
Serenity-So now we can't trust Pegasus, Ryou. . .hey, what if one of us is a zombie?  
  
Kaiba-Well, I'm not one.  
  
Mai-Eww! Me? A zombie?  
  
Mokuba-Don't scare me, Serenity.  
  
Yugi-I don't think any of us are zombies, but Serenity does have a point.  
  
Téa-Yeah. Ryou had us fooled. We thought he was the real thing.  
  
Tristan-And lets not forget Weevil.  
  
They all bowed their heads in sorrow as they realized that fifteen of them had entered the mansion, but now four were dead, and two were still missing.  
  
Yugi-Didn't you say you think you know where Pegasus is?  
  
Mokuba-Oh right! The greenhouse!  
  
They shuddered at the remembrance of that dreaded room, but they set off, determined to find Pegasus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peggi-Good? Hope so. Lemme know in a review. Pwease and thankies. 


	27. A New Person is Missing

Peggi-Finally getting around to updating!  
  
Bakura-About time. . .  
  
Peggi-And what difference does it make to you?  
  
Bakura-I don't know. . .it's just that you don't own Yugioh and all, so I was just thinking you wouldn't update and flashlights will kill them. . .do you understand?  
  
Peggi-No. . .  
  
Marik-Peggi. He slipped a disclaimer in there and said that stuff to confuse you so you wouldn't notice. . .  
  
Bakura-You fool!  
  
Peggi-E.D.D.!  
  
E.D.D.-*maims Bakura*  
  
Bakura-*is maimed* Owie. . .  
  
Peggi-On with chappie. . .oh heck with it, I lost count a long time ago!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group arrived at the green house and walked in as a big, clumped huddle.  
  
Yugi-Okay, where did you see him?  
  
Joey-Up in that creepy room up there.  
  
Joey pointed to room 930.  
  
Serenity-Why does this so figure?  
  
Bakura-Does anyone but me remember what happened the last time someone tried to go in that room?  
  
The all remembered the 'kaiba falling' incident.  
  
Yugi-I remember. . .and does anyone remember that creepy thing Kaiba said afterwards?  
  
They nodded.  
  
Joey-But what does that matter?  
  
Mai-It's a girl.  
  
Tristan-Huh?  
  
Mai-It's a girl ghost. He said, and I quote 'she's coming for you'.  
  
Joey-Yeah. So it's Kyle and some girl ghost.  
  
Tea-We really need to know why Kyle's working with her. I mean, I get the whole, if-something-had-happened-to-them thing, but we didn't do anything to him!  
  
Bakura-Or did we?  
  
Mai-Huh?  
  
Bakura-Maybe someone here did do something. . .like the Pharaoh. Or how about Serenity? Or Kaiba?  
  
Tea-This is getting ridiculous. Why are we arguing when we're supposed to find Pegasus and Keith.  
  
Yugi-She's right. Let's just try to get up there.  
  
Kaiba-Uh. . .guys. . .WHERE'S MY BROTHER?!  
  
They turned to Kaiba who was frantically glancing around for the one member of their group who wasn't there who had been merely minutes ago. Mokuba was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samantha-Will he do?  
  
Samantha shoved Mokuba towards Kyle.  
  
Kyle-A bit on the scrawny side, isn't he?  
  
Mokuba-Don't kill me! My big brother will save me you crooks!  
  
Samantha-Crooks? Did you hear what he just called us?  
  
Kyle-Yes, baby sister, I heard.  
  
Mokuba-Y. . .you're brother and s. . .sister?  
  
Kyle-Finally, he gets it!  
  
Samantha-Yes. And you won't die under one condition.  
  
Mokuba-ANYTHING!  
  
Samantha-Tell Pegasus to allow us to kill him, and we'll let all of you go.  
  
Mokuba turned to Pegasus who looked badly beaten, and was in a corner.  
  
Mokuba-Pegasus! Please!  
  
Pegasus-No! I didn't do anything wrong either! Why should I die?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey-Just a little further. I almost have it!  
  
The group had found a rusty ladder, and they had it leaning up against the wall. Joey was standing on Tristan's shoulders, and Tristan was on Bakura's. Joey could almost reach the platform. Finally, he made it.  
  
Téa-Be careful, Joey!  
  
Joey lifted Tristan up, and Bakura was just able to jump up and grab Joey's hand. Finally, the three of them braced themselves for the worst. Joey grabbed the door handle and with one quick jolt, he thrust the door open and the three of them walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just as Kyle was about to drain the energy from Mokuba, the door opened quickly. Everyone in the room jumped in surprise.  
  
Samantha-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peggi-Like it? Sorry it was not only short but took forever to update! I'll try to update REALLY soon to make up for it, though. Okay? Reviews are greatly appreciated, flames will be used to. . .erm. . .light candles which I will spray perfume on and turn into a flamethrower and use them on you're favorite bishies! Till next chapter, buh-byez! 


	28. Vengence Can be Unfair

Author's notes: Okay, I'm back, with a mostly workable account. . .it was suggested to me my account was hacked (thanx Shine!) and I changed my password and since I did, nothing new's happened, so hooray for me! Sadly, now I can't review! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! *sighs* oh well, here goez!  
  
Peggi-Thanx for the review, Eevee, and it wasn't me who cussed, it was Samantha.  
  
Bakura-Excuses excuses.  
  
Peggi-Who told you you could talk?  
  
Bakura-Me.  
  
E.D.D.-*kills Bakura*  
  
Bakura-*is killed*  
  
Marik-How many times have you killed and/or maimed Bakura and Kaiba?  
  
Peggi-Must I count?  
  
Marik-I guess not.  
  
Yami-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Peggi-*evil authoress glance*  
  
Pegsi-Will he never learn?  
  
Yami-Learn what?  
  
E.D.D.-*kills Yami*  
  
Peggi-Enjoy this chapter! R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Bakura glanced around the nearly empty room. The only person in there was Keith, who was tied up to a chair.  
  
Joey-Keith!  
  
Keith-J. . .Joey?  
  
He looked up at the three of them, his blue eyes now grayish and dull.  
  
Tristan-What happened to you?  
  
Keith-I'll. . .be fine. Mokuba. . .  
  
Joey-What about Mokuba?  
  
Keith-She. . .she. . .she has him.  
  
Bakura-Who?  
  
Keith-Samantha. The ghost. She has Pegasus and Ryou's a zombie. . .you have to save Pegasus and Mokuba. . .  
  
Tristan-Where is she?  
  
Keith-I. . .I don't know. Kyle said something about. . .storage.  
  
Bakura-. . .the storage shed. . .  
  
Bakura and Tristan acted out of impulse and headed towards the door, but Joey called them back over to help him untie Keith. Once he was untied, they headed out.  
  
Once they had finally gotten themselves and their nearly dead 'friend' down, they all headed straight towards the storage shed. Bakura carried Keith over his shoulders as they ran, Kaiba in the lead. Of all of them, he had the most valid reason to want to get there as quickly as possible. His little brother's life was at stake, and he'd do anything to get him back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami-I'm sorry, master. I did not know you didn't want me here.  
  
Samantha-Did anyone follow you?  
  
Yami-No.  
  
Kyle-And did you finish off Keith?  
  
Yami-No. Was it my duty to?  
  
Samantha-YES IT WAS YOUR DUTY! IF THEY FIND HIM, THEY MIGHT FIGURE OUT WHERE WE ARE! AND THAT WOULD MEAN WE WOULD BE IN DANGER!  
  
Yami-So. . .I should have killed him?  
  
Samantha just growled deep inside her throat as she prepared to hold her temper.  
  
Samantha-Just go kill him. . .NOW! AND DO IT RIGHT!  
  
As Yami walked away, Pegasus stared at her.  
  
Pegasus-I'm a key to all of this, aren't I?  
  
Samantha-Yes. Are you just figuring this out now?  
  
Pegasus-But I don't even know who you are! I didn't do anything to you!  
  
Samantha-And who said you did?  
  
Pegasus-But then. . .why are you after me?  
  
Kyle-It was years ago. . .long before you were born. I was only 13 at the time. My doctor. . .your great-grandfather, diagnosed me with cancer. Lung cancer. They said there was a procedure they could do to remove the tumors causing the cancer, and I might get better. What he didn't tell me was that I could die from the surgery. I was only 13.  
  
Samantha-And after my brother died, I dedicated my life to trying to contact him. But it turns out, that stuff doesn't really work. Psychics, they're all frauds. None of them could communicate with my brother. But then, I finally figured out how to reach him.  
  
Pegasus-In death. . .  
  
Kyle-Right.  
  
Pegasus-So why are you after me?  
  
Samantha-Crawford blood. Although it was not you who killed my brother, you are a descendant of the man responsible.  
  
Pegasus-I've read the medical books. . .they did everything they could for him!  
  
Samantha-Well it wasn't enough, now was it?  
  
Suddenly, Yami burst into the room.  
  
Yami-Master, the humans are on their way here!  
  
Samantha-What?! We don't have time to relocate!  
  
Kyle-We need a diversion.  
  
Mokuba-I'll be a diversion! Just let me go!  
  
Samantha-No. . .  
  
As she glared back and forth between Ryou and Yami, they avoided eye contact. Even zombies aren't stupid. They knew that if one of them was sent as a diversion, failure to comply would mean Samantha would kill. . .or re-kill them, but if they did distract the group, they might kill them.  
  
Samantha-I pick. . .Yami. Because you've failed me with Keith. Now go. Keep them from this room.  
  
Yami-But they know I'm dead, and they will know I am a zombie.  
  
Ryou-Yes, but they're positive I'm a zombie. They might believe you are still alive.  
  
Samantha-You'll only need to be gone for a few moments. NOW GO! TIME IS BEING WASTED!  
  
Yami flinched and turned to leave.  
  
Kyle-Come.  
  
He led his sister, who was dragging Mokuba along. Ryou was trying to pull Pegasus, but he was resisting. Samantha turned to grab Pegasus, and that's when Pegasus saw an opportunity.  
  
Pegasus-Mokuba! Run!  
  
Surprised, Mokuba quickly turned and ran just to the doorway before Kyle stopped him.  
  
Kyle-Leaving so soon, are you?  
  
Kyle grabbed Mokuba's arm and pulled him back into the room by his arm. Samantha glared angrily at Pegasus.  
  
Samantha-The both of you will be regretting that move in a few moments.  
  
They all turned to leave the room, Kyle holding Mokuba and Samantha pulling Pegasus who was resisting with all of his strength.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They didn't have much further to go, but they were all incredibly tired, and could run no further. Even Kaiba was beginning to slow down.  
  
Kaiba-Just. . .a little. . .further.  
  
Tea-This is crazy! Just stop for a moment.  
  
Kaiba collapsed to his knees and hands.  
  
Kaiba-No! Just a little. . .bit further!  
  
He began to pull himself with his hands.  
  
Bakura grabbed his arm and lifted him up.  
  
Bakura-Don't let her do to Mokuba what she did to Ryou.  
  
The group, tired as they were, continued to run as quickly as possible. They absolutely had to save Mokuba and Pegasus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peggi-Well, kinda long, huh? Updates will come as soon as I can. . .well. . .stop being so lazy! Well, L8erz! 


	29. Nearing the End

Peggi-*yawns* Hi there readers! Not enough sleep. . .can't write another chapter. . .*falls asleep on keyboard*  
  
Marik-*pokes at her*  
  
Bakura-*sparkles in eyes* Is she dead?  
  
Marik-Nope. . .Just sleeping.  
  
Bakura-Aww. . .  
  
Pegsi-If the authoress is asleep. . .then the only ones who can write the chapter. . .  
  
Co-Hosts-Is us! ^_____^  
  
Disclaimer-The co-hosts don't own Yugioh. . .two of them are in Yugioh, though.  
  
Evil Lawyer Dude-Ahem. . .  
  
Disclaimer-Oh, right. And Peggi doesn't own it either.  
  
Nothing-*happens*  
  
Crickets-*chirp*  
  
Peggi's Dream-*evil crickets and clocks are attacking her*  
  
Dream Peggi-O.o *runs away from them*  
  
Readers-*bored*  
  
E.D.D.-*attacks disclaimer*  
  
Chapter 27-*begins* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time the gang had arrived at the shed, Samantha and Kyle were gone, and they, of course, had taken their hostages with them.  
  
Kaiba-No! My brother!  
  
Kaiba fell to his knees and cried as thoughts of Mokuba being tortured ran through his mind.  
  
Joey-We'll get him back.  
  
Yugi-Yeah. It'll be alright, I promise.  
  
Kaiba-Only make promises you can keep, Yugi. You couldn't even keep Yami safe, much less my brother.  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears as he remembered the sight of Yami lying dead. . .well, deader on the bed.  
  
Tea-We're not getting very far by just standing around. We have to find them now. Otherwise it'll be too late.  
  
Keith was now standing on his own, being supported by Bakura and Tristan, and he looked up at them.  
  
Keith-But we have no idea where they are.  
  
Mai-Hey guys. . .I think I know who might be able to find them. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samantha held on tightly to Pegasus, and Kyle to Mokuba. Kyle suddenly stopped.  
  
Kyle-I need him now.  
  
Samantha-We aren't far enough. They might catch up. Things would go much more smoothly if some people would cooperate. . .  
  
She glared angrily at Pegasus who suddenly got a huge proud smile across his face.  
  
Samantha-Ryou?  
  
Ryou walked up to Pegasus and smacked him hard across the face. Mokuba flinched, but squealed in pain shortly thereafter. Kyle was digging his fingers into the boy's neck. Suddenly, Kyle began to glow.  
  
Samantha-I said not now!  
  
Kyle-Just a little!  
  
Samantha-NO!  
  
Pegasus-How come you haven't killed me? I mean, not like I want to die or anything. . .but. . .  
  
Samantha-We can't. Not until tonight.  
  
Pegasus-Um. . .why?  
  
Kyle-Because you can only be killed on a full moon. Which is tonight.  
  
Pegasus-Why on a full moon? You seem to be able to kill everyone else any other time.  
  
Kyle-You are different. Because it is you whom we are sacrificing.  
  
Pegasus-SACRIFICING?!  
  
Samantha-Yes. Think of it as. . .due payment. You die, we live again.  
  
Pegasus-But. . .that's not fair! You can't just go around killing people so you can live again! I didn't kill either one of you! Blame my great- grandfather, not me!  
  
Kyle-Well, we would, but he's already dead, as you know. And the sacrifice must be the youngest descendent of the person who killed us. . .well, me anyway.  
  
Pegasus-But. . .  
  
Pegasus would have said more, but decided not to.  
  
*flashback* (A/N:The reason I posted the original first few chapters of this ficcy as another story was cuz it was kinda boring, and I was told to get on with it. . .so, instead of making you go to the other chapters, I just re-did it as a flashback! Yay me!)  
  
Maxamillion Pegasus opened the drapes and stared out into the clear blue waters of his lakeside cabin. It was Saturday and Pegasus was already bored because he and the rest of the cast of Yugioh didn't have work that day. Instead of getting up at his usual 5:30 in the morning, he had slept in and watched tv for the remainder of the day until that point. He turned around, startled, as the door to the room flew open. A young girl that looked exactly like him stood in the doorway. She had the same silvery hair that he had, his ivory complexion, and mysterious stare.  
  
Pegasus-Can I help you, Julia?  
  
Julia-I'm hungry, daddy. When's dinner?  
  
Pegasus-You just ate a little while ago.  
  
Julia-But that was hours ago. It's after four!  
  
Pegasus-Well, what do you want?  
  
Julia-Steak, French fries, a cheese burger, um.and a cherry coke.  
  
Pegasus-Would a sandwich be good enough?  
  
Julia-Peanut-butter, Raspberry jelly, no crust.  
  
Pegasus-Don't you know how to make it yourself?  
  
Julia-Yup. I just like to have my own servant.  
  
Pegasus-Where is your mother?  
  
Julia-At the Sears 50% off clearance sale.  
  
(Think 'annoying Sears commercials')  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Pegasus shook off the memory. That had occurred right before he received the dreaded e-mail notice telling him about the 'sleepover'. Samantha and Kyle knew a lot about him, but apparently they hadn't realized it was his daughter who was the youngest descendent of his great-grandfather. And he wanted to make sure they never found out.  
  
Samantha-But what? No more comments?  
  
Pegasus-Just one. What happens if I'm not even related to my 'great- grandfather'? What if I was adopted?  
  
Kyle-Well then, we'll have to just wait another year because only the true and youngest descendent will work.  
  
Samantha-Why? You weren't adopted, were you?  
  
Pegasus-If I say yes, will you let me go?  
  
Samantha-Foolish human, of course not!  
  
Pegasus-Foolish human? What about you? You haven't even noticed my plan is working.  
  
Samantha-Plan? What 'plan'?  
  
Pegasus-The one where Mokuba gets away.  
  
Samantha turned to Kyle, who then turned to Ryou, who looked at them both. They had all been so wrapped up in the conversation that Kyle had stopped draining energy from Mokuba, and had in turn, let him go. And none of them had noticed him slipping away.  
  
Samantha-NO!  
  
She turned to Pegasus once again, only this time, she looked different. You could literally see the hatred in her eyes. There was a gleam in them that made her look not dead, nor alive. Just simply evil.  
  
Suddenly, Pegasus realized his mistake. . .Rule one. . .never make an angry ghost even more angry. Rule two. . .In the event you break rule one, may I suggest the method commenly known as 'running for your life'?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they wandered through the halls, they all had basically the same thought running through their mind: 'We have to save Mokuba and Pegasus'. Suddenly, Yami walked into view.  
  
Yami-Help. . .me. . .  
  
Yugi-Yami!  
  
Yugi was about to run up to him and hug him, but Bakura stopped him.  
  
Bakura-HE'S NOT YAMI! HE'S DEAD, REMEMBER!  
  
Yami-No! Please, just listen to me! I know what's happening! I'm not dead! Well, I am, but Bakura. . .so are you!  
  
Bakura stared at him as if he was an alien.  
  
Bakura-Expalin yourself, Pharaoh.  
  
Yami-Hello! We're Yamis. That makes us spirits. Spirits are dead.  
  
Bakura put aside his thoughts of 'he's a zombie' and replaced them with 'why was he talking so slow? What does he think I am? A child?'  
  
Joey-Uh. . .I don't know much about this Millennium stuff, but he does have a point.  
  
Bakura-Fine. We'll listen, but for the records, I don't trust him.  
  
Yami-Fine with me. Okay, Samantha is Kyle's sister, and both of them are dead. I tricked them into thinking I'm a zombie when I accidentally walked in on them. See. . .  
  
(A/N:I broke his explination into three paragraphs so it's easier to read, so the next 3 paragraphs are all Yami talking. . .'case you didn't know!) I walked into the bedroom with Ryou. I turned my back on him for just a second, and when I turned around again, Ryou was holding up some blunt object that I didn't get a good look at. He knocked me unconscious, and when I woke up, I realized Ryou must have thought I was dead. I knew Ryou had to be a zombie, and as such he wouldn't remember everything about his life, for example in this situation:Yami's have no pulse, they are already dead, and even when they aren't given a temporary human body or materialized, but taking over their host, they still have no pulse.  
  
When I searched for Yugi and the rest of you guys, I walked into the room the ghosts were in. I took a guess the see-through people were the ghosts, since Mokuba and Pegasus looked frightened and bewildered, they were hostages, and of course, Ryou was a zombie. I tried to wing it, and in an attempt to prove I was a zombie, I even added a 'master' comment when I talked to that 'Samantha' person.  
  
They talked when they thought I was going to distract you guys, and instead, I listened outside the door. They're after Pegasus. His grandfather or something was the one who accidentally killed Kyle in surgery. I saw Weevil coming, so I figured he might have known where you were, and I didn't want him telling them where you guys were, so I made sure they left the room immediately.  
  
Mai-Weevil was just the person. . .zombie we were looking for. We thought he'd lead us to the ghosts. Do you know where they are?  
  
Yami-No clue.  
  
Yami then turned to Keith.  
  
Yami-And I see you're still alive?  
  
Keith-Yeah, why?  
  
Yami-Oh, Samantha just wanted me to kill you is all.  
  
Keith-Comforting.  
  
They all walked, following Yami. Yugi looked at Bakura. He realized Bakura was staring warily at him. He apparently didn't trust him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba still felt weak from having some energy sucked out of him. He hadn't realized before how weak he really was until he broke into a run. In his mind, all he cared about was escaping the ghosts and finding his brother. But in his heart, there was a pang of guilt. Pegasus had purposely distracted them so he could get away. Mokuba knew it. Every-so- often, even in conversation with Samantha or Kyle, Pegasus would glance at Mokuba, but that time he hadn't. He didn't want to bring any attention to him. Suddenly, he ran into someone. . .more like something he didn't want to run into. . .  
  
Mokuba-W. . .W. . .Weevil!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyle-When is Yami getting back?  
  
Samantha-As soon as he finds those kids. When he does, he should lead them right into our trap. They probably think he just passed out or something.  
  
Ryou-Like me! Fools, they'll believe anything.  
  
Samantha turned to Pegasus, who was slowing her down greatly.  
  
Samantha-Hurry it up! You're going to ruin everything!  
  
Pegasus-Where are we going? Where are you taking me! Why won't you just let me go?  
  
Samantha-Do you have this minimum number of questions you must ask each day?  
  
Pegasus-No, I'm just stalling for time. It's working.  
  
She realized she had completely stopped walking and when she noticed what he was doing, she merely growled in her throat, but didn't do anything to him. She didn't have enough time to deal with it at that moment.  
  
Samantha-Just walk.  
  
As they walked, she told him of her plan.  
  
Samantha-The kids must avoid us for just a few more hours, which is why I send Yami to find them and distract them. That way they won't come to me until it is time. Then, once it is time for them to come, Kyle can drain them of their energy, we will sacrifice you, and we will live again. It is only around five o'clock, and we must wait until eleven to perform the sacrifice. So until then, you just listen to me, do as you are told, and you won't be hurt.  
  
Pegasus-Listen to you and die, or don't listen to you. . .and die. Something tells me I don't have too much of a choice.  
  
Samantha opened her mouth to say something, but she was distracted by Kyle collapsing to the ground. She had drained Weevil of his energy, and that was why she was fine. To survive, even a zombie needs energy, which is why Ryou came in handy. But Kyle, and soon even Ryou would fade away if they didn't have anyone to get energy from.  
  
Kyle-Go on without me. . .  
  
Samantha-No! Never! This won't work without you! You can't just stay here! What if those kids find you?  
  
Kyle-I can't go on.  
  
Ryou-Sure you can.  
  
Ryou picked Kyle up and carried him as they continued walking. But it was only about fifteen minutes later that Ryou began to get weak. When Weevil had first become a zombie, he looked normal. But as Samantha drained his energy, he looked like some sort of decaying mummy. And the same thing happens to a zombie in Ryou's situation.  
  
Ryou-I. . .can't go much further.  
  
Samantha stopped to stare at Ryou. It was true he was just a pawn, but that wasn't why she had selected him to be her newest zombie. She actually liked him, though she didn't know why. She figured it was his warm eyes, gentle actions, and kind heart that drew her in, but now he was also very useful to her. She couldn't let him deteriorate like Weevil had.  
  
Samantha-Here.  
  
She shoved Pegasus towards him.  
  
Ryou-What? I don't understand.  
  
Samantha-I'm sure he'll still be able to be in the sacrifice if he has a little energy drained from him. . .but only take enough to keep you going for a while. I'll see what I can do as for getting another human.  
  
Ryou simply stared at Pegasus and shrugged.  
  
Ryou-Okay then.  
  
He drained energy from Pegasus, and they continued to walk on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peggi-*wakes up* Um. . .hi guys. . .*reads what has been written so far* Wow! REALLY long chapter!  
  
Co-Hosts-^____________________________________________^  
  
Peggi-Well, thanks for writing it for me! I'm sure the readers really appreciated it. . .  
  
Marik-Can we write more chapters?  
  
Peggi-Well. . .  
  
Co-hosts-*stare hopefully*  
  
Peggi-*sigh* I guess so. . .Maybe you can help me update 'Scare Tactics'.  
  
Co-hosts-Okay! *run off to update 'Scare Tactics'*  
  
Peggi-So, sakuuya, about your 'Yami already being dead' comment. . .perhaps you've figured it out with this chapter, perhaps not. . .in any case, all will be revealed within the next couple of chapters. All I have to say, is that's very observant of you.  
  
Yami-So, let me get this straight. Samantha only thinks I'm on her side, but I'm actually trying to help my Hikari and his friends. . .or am I really on her side and lying to my Hikari and his friends. . .or. . .  
  
Peggi-Like I said. . .all will be revealed within the next couple of chapters. Anywayz, I'd just like to say thanx to EVERYONE who's kept up with this ficcy, and especially to those who have reviewed. In speaking of reviews. . .*stares hopefully at possible future reveiewers*. . .I'm sure you get the message! Till next time. . .  
  
All-BYE! 


	30. Yet more death

Peggi-Been much too long since my last update, huh?  
  
Readers-*evil reader's glare*  
  
Peggi-But, if it's any consolation, this will be a long chappie.  
  
Random Angry Reader-What took you so long? You take forever to update and you keep us waiting forever and-  
  
Peggi-I know, I'm really sorry! I've had a ton of homework PLUS mid-terms this week, and on top of all of that, I haven't been able to get on my computer cuz it kept knocking me offline, AND-  
  
Bakura-You're lazy?  
  
Peggi-. . .I was just getting to that. . .  
  
Nick-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Peggi-. . .If you weren't my cousin. . .  
  
E.D.D.-. . .So, do I kill him?  
  
Peggi-*sighs* no. . .just leave him alone. Maybe he'll go away.  
  
Marik-Don't you have a chapter to write?  
  
Peggi-Oh yeah! Well, here goez! R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weevil lunged at Mokuba, who was barely able to dodge his attacker. The new adrenaline gave Mokuba more energy, just enough to run a short ways down the hallway. He turned to see if he was being followed, but the hallway behind him was empty. He was still running, but looking behind him, so when he crashed, he turned to face front, hoping what he had hit was just a wall. Sadly, it wasn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami led the group for what seemed like hours when in reality, it was merely about twenty minutes.  
  
Kaiba-I want my brother now. Why haven't we found him yet?  
  
Yami-Because I have no idea where Samantha and Kyle are.  
  
Tea-How much longer? It's like we've searched the whole mansion.  
  
Joey-Yeah, my feet are killin' me!  
  
Serenity-And I'm hungry.  
  
Yami-Yes, and I'm very tired too but. . .  
  
Bakura-So cry me a river and. . .  
  
Yami-Build a bridge, and get over it, yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Bakura-Actually, I was going to say cry me a river and let me drown you in it. . .  
  
Suddenly, they saw Weevil lying in a crumpled pile on the floor.  
  
Mai-Eewwwww. . .Is that who I think it is?  
  
The smell of decaying flesh was almost intolerable and the sight almost unbearable.  
  
Yugi-So much for our 'let Weevil lead us to the ghosts' idea.  
  
Tristan-Yeah.  
  
Kaiba-No! Mokuba!  
  
It was not actually Mokuba that Kaiba saw, but the bandana he usually wore around his neck. It was lying on the floor next to Weevil.  
  
Keith-Maybe. . .maybe he's okay.  
  
Kaiba looked closely at the bandana.  
  
Kaiba-No. No he's not. They've killed him.  
  
Yami-How do you-  
  
Kaiba-Blood. There's blood stains on the bandana.  
  
Tea-That doesn't mean that he's-  
  
Kaiba-THEY KILLED MY BROTHER! THEY KILLED HIM! YOU SICK FREAKS! COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR FACES! ARE YOU SCARED?! WHY WON'T YOU FACE US! WHY. . .WON'T YOU FACE ME!  
  
He collapsed on the floor in tears. The group didn't know what to do.  
  
Kaiba-Now he's a zombie too. He's like Ryou. It isn't fair. HOW COULD THEY DO THIS? WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS?!  
  
Keith-There's some things you guys should know. . .it's about this whole situation. You see, there's this ritual. A ritual called 'vengeance life return'. That's why they have Pegasus. The youngest heir of his family has to die in exchange for Kyle and Samantha's returned life.  
  
Tristan-Like. . .like a spell?  
  
Keith-Well, I didn't get all of the details, but what this ritual does is at exactly five minutes until eleven on a full moon. It can only be done once every year I think, and they're supposed to do it in a certain part of the mansion. I. . .uh. . .can't remember where, though.  
  
Yugi-What's with all of the zombies and stuff?  
  
Keith-Well, Samantha and Kyle need zombies for two reasons. One: because ghosts themselves can't kill humans except for vengeance, and two: because they need to absorb their energy. See, zombies are still half human, and the other half ghost. Since ghosts can't kill people, when they try they just half kill them. And something about the zombies. They need to be around humans or they end up like Weevil. Worthless corpses.  
  
Yami-So. . .what happens if the ghosts don't absorb zombie energy?  
  
Keith-Well, I don't really know. I'm guessing they can't stay here on earth or the human realm or something.  
  
Tea-But. . .doesn't Pegasus have a daughter?  
  
Keith-Yeah, Julia. But Samantha and Kyle don't know that. My guess? He's trying to keep her safe.  
  
Kaiba-CAN WE RETURN TO THE TOPIC AT HAND? MY ZOMBIE BROTHER?  
  
Just then, the lights flickered off, and when they came on half a minute later, no one was in the hallway. . .they were all spread out in different parts of the mansion. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now that Pegasus had lost some of his energy when Ryou drained him, it was difficult for him to continue walking. He gazed over at Kyle who seemed very serious. Then he looked over at Samantha who would look over at Ryou every now and then. He laughed to himself at the thought of the two of them as a couple. A destructive, rash, and obnoxious ghost with a sweet, shy human. . .well, then again, now he was none of those things.  
  
Pegasus-How much farther? I'm really tired. And where are we going?  
  
Samantha-For the last time, we're going to room 930, and I'm glad you're tired. At least you're not talking as much.  
  
She was right. He would have added a remark after her last line, but he was simply too tired to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bakura and Yugi ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi-W. . .where are we? What's going on?  
  
Bakura-I dunno. Hey, something just occurred to me. Remember those questions and answers on the backs of those maps we got?  
  
Yugi-Yeah.  
  
Bakura-Well, we never read any of them. I was just thinkin' maybe they would help us.  
  
Yugi-You're right! And I have mine right here!  
  
He pulled it out of his back pocket and handed it to Bakura who opened it and began to silently read it.  
  
Bakura-Um. . .Yugi. . .  
  
He handed it back and Yugi read it. It said 'if you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer them. But don't even bother trying to figure out our plans. And don't try to save your friends. It's every man and woman for his or herself. You're in my world now. Have a nice stay.'  
  
Bakura-And Yugi. I'm thinking that it was no accident that we ended up in this particular mansion.  
  
Yugi-What do you mean?  
  
Bakura-well, think about it. This is one of those old time mansions, right?  
  
Yugi-Yeah.  
  
Bakura-And it's pegasus' grandparents who killed Kyle, right?  
  
Yugi-is there going to be a point soon?  
  
Bakura-what I'm trying to get across to you is that I think this mansion used to belong to Pegasus' grandpa. See, since I'm a Yami I kinda study ghosts and psychic activities. Well, I read somewhere that vengeance can only be done within the location in which the victim died.  
  
Yugi-huh?  
  
Bakura-in other words, this must have been an old-timey hospital, which would explain the size. The bedrooms could have been hospital rooms, and the greenhouse could have been a walkthrough area for patients.  
  
Yugi-Hey, that makes a lot of sense. How did you figure it out?  
  
Bakura-I just put bits and pieces together by using the stuff I remembered from a book I once read. But there's one thing we need to know. Where in this mansion Kyle died, if what the book said was true. Because if he did die here, the ritual works best if it's done in the room he died in.  
  
Yugi-Hey Bakura. I think I know where he died.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kaiba ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba-I have to find them. And my brother. If I see him, I have to kill him. Hard as it'll be, if he's a zombie, then his soul will be trapped. If I kill him, maybe he'll be able to rest in peace.  
  
Kaiba walked aimlessly around, trying to find someone. Anyone.  
  
Kaiba-HELLO?! ANYONE AROUND HERE?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Joey and Tea ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey-If I get outa here, I'm gonna get a steak. A real big medium-rare one with extra fried and a big coke.  
  
Tea-If I get out of here, I'm going to buy an entire steak house! Then I'll have all the steaks I want!  
  
Joey-. . .you'll share with me, right?  
  
Tea-Sure!  
  
The two tried as hard as they could not to be too scared, and it wasn't working very well. Although, the company did help. They continued around looking for everyone else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later on ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was about ten o' clock when somehow they had all wondered around and ran into eachother. Everyone was there. . .except Kaiba, that is. . .  
  
Bakura-Okay guys, I figured something out. See, I once read in this book that ghosts can do vengeance rituals in the location they died in, so I'm figuring that this is the hospital that Pegasus' grandfather worked at, and the room he died in was none other than room 930.  
  
Yami-930? That room causes more trouble than good. It's probably some other room.  
  
Bakura-Pharaoh, I still don't trust you, so don't try and argue with me. I still say you're a zombie.  
  
Yami-Whatever. Then let's go to that room.  
  
Bakura-No. not now. The ritual can't be done until five minutes until eleven tonight, and when yugi and I passed that really big clock it said it was nine thirty, and that was at least fifteen minutes ago. We'll go to the clock, make a plan, and we'll surprise them when they get to the room.  
  
Serenity-Why surprise them?  
  
Yugi-We figure that if somehow they find out we're waiting for them, they won't come.  
  
Mai-True. Well, let's head to the clock then!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba was walking around when suddenly, he saw Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba, thinking-I can't do this. . .kill my brother? But I have to. It's for his own good. . .i have to.  
  
He ran up behind Mokuba and with one swift twist of his neck, he was dead. Kaiba began to cry, but at least he was comforted by the thought that he just saved his brother from being a zombie and perhaps now he would be freed from this horrible place.  
  
As he walked around the corner, he saw the entire group standing around the clock.  
  
Kaiba-What'd I miss?  
  
Tea-We're making some plans. . .what's wrong?  
  
Kaiba wiped a tear from his cheek.  
  
Kaiba-I found Mokuba.  
  
Yugi-That's great!  
  
Kaiba-He was a zombie.  
  
Bakura-. . .oh Ra no. . .  
  
Kaiba-What?  
  
Bakura-Kaiba, there's something I need to tell you. And I guess I'll start by saying. . .Mokuba wasn't a zombie. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Hmm. . .killing his brother? And then finding out he wasn't a zombie? What could happen next?  
  
All-*are in shock*  
  
Peggi-Well, this chapter was one of my longest, and I hope it was good. The infamous writer's block has struck again!  
  
Tea-DA DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!  
  
Peggi-. . .thank you, Tea. Well, I'll try to update ASAP, and hopefully this is only a minor case of writer's block. Till next time, bye! 


	31. For Lack of a better Title, it shall be ...

Peggi-*sighs* Okay, well apparently my 'Collective Song Fics' fanfic didn't measure up to the set guidelines, so my account was locked for a while, hence the non-existent updates for a while. So sorry, it was my fault, and I made you all suffer. . .MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura-Hey! That's my evil laugh!  
  
Peggi-And where's the deed to it?  
  
Bakura-. . .evil. . .that's what you are. . .EVIL!  
  
Peggi-So sakuuya pointed out. . .  
  
Disclaimer-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Nothing-*happens*  
  
Peggi-Um. . .where's the E.D.D.?  
  
Silence-*happens*  
  
Eevee-Didn't the Evil Disclaimed Dress take a vacation while your account was locked?  
  
Tea-Yeah, maybe it didn't get the notice that you're account is uploadable now.  
  
Seto-Uploadable is not a word.  
  
Peggi-Maybe not in the dictionary, but to us. . .IT IS SO GO AWAY BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Tea-Well, since the E.D.D. isn't here, Dililah will have to do. *summons Peggi's dragon Dililah*  
  
Dililah-Ooo! The Disclaimer! *uses an ice beam to freeze the Disclaimer*  
  
Peggi-Much better. And now what you've been waiting for. A new chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba stared at Bakura, and then at the rest of the group. He wanted Bakura to smile and say 'I'm just kidding' or 'It was just a joke' or something like that, but deep inside, he knew that he wasn't 'just kidding'.  
  
Kaiba-W. . .what?  
  
Bakura-I'm sorry, we were going to tell you but. . .we didn't reach you in time. Now listen, this is very important. We have to wait until later to go to the greenhouse. We're going to room 930 to save Pegasus. We'll wait about twenty more minutes and then leave. Okay?  
  
Kaiba-Okay.  
  
Yugi-Maybe we should split up.  
  
Bakura-No, bad idea. What happens every time we split up? Besides, that's what the ghosts probably want. For now we'll wander around. If we stay in one place for too long they may find us and then the plan will be ruined.  
  
Yugi-I think we should stay here.  
  
Bakura-Who suddenly died and made you leader?  
  
Yugi-No one. . .but-  
  
Bakura-I'm in charge now Yugi.  
  
Yugi-But-  
  
Bakura grabbed him by the shirt collar and stared into his eyes.  
  
Bakura-I'll call the shots from now on. I seem to be the only one who isn't getting people killed.  
  
Kaiba-DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER!  
  
Kaiba hit Bakura's hands off of Yugi and pulled Yugi close to him.  
  
Kaiba-It's okay Mokuba. I won't let him hurt you now.  
  
Tea-Um. . .guys. . .is Kaiba okay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samantha-Weevil is out of the picture, and it is crucial that we hurry. I'm weakening.  
  
Ryou-Here.  
  
He passed Pegasus over to her, but she shoved him back.  
  
Samantha-No. Not him. But Yami, on the other hand. . .  
  
She began to glow as she tried to drain his energy, though he wasn't near her. It was difficult to do, but it was necessary. She was getting weaker by the minute, and it was only 10:25, so there was much more time until the ritual, and if she weakened too much and was sent away from the human realm she wouldn't have a chance to be brought back.  
  
Kyle-But. . .Yami is one of our-  
  
Samantha-Yes, I know. But he's not important now. I was hoping he'd bring them sooner. Because he didn't he is of no further use to me. No use at all.  
  
Ryou-When I am of no use to you will you destroy me also?  
  
Samantha-No, of course not.  
  
Pegasus made a face of disgust as the ghost ran her hand across the face of her zombie.  
  
Kyle-Although this little scene is adorable maybe we could continue this later. . .like after we're alive again?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity-I. . .I think he's in shock. . .  
  
They were all so wrapped up with Kaiba thinking Yugi was Mokuba that at first none of them noticed Yami was glowing. Mai was the first to notice.  
  
Mai-YAMI?! WHAT'S WRONG?!  
  
They all stared at him as he seemed to just collapse and the glow disappeared.  
  
Bakura-I was right. He was a zombie!  
  
Yugi-How do you know all of this?  
  
Bakura-Like I said. I've read some books. I've been fascinated by reincarnations and ghosts and things for a long time now. But why I know these things isn't important.  
  
Tea-Why isn't it important when things about us are?  
  
Tristan-Yeah! And why are you suddenly our boss?  
  
(A/N:hey sakuuya, looks like you're not the only one with suspicions about Bakura, huh?)  
  
Bakura-Listen, I was right about Yami, wasn't I? And so far I haven't gotten any of you killed. Right?  
  
Suddenly, they heard someone talking. Immediately they knew it was Samantha.  
  
Samantha-Listen, we're just going to wait in there. Then we're sure to have the ritual completed.  
  
They all ran really quickly into a room around the corner to listen and wait for them to pass.  
  
Pegasus-I'm tired. This is boring. Can't we stop for a while? And I swear if you and Ryou kiss each other one more time I'll be sick.  
  
Samantha-SHUT UP! I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, AND THIS WILL BE THE LAST ONE!  
  
Kyle-He's doing it on purpose you know. He just wants you to kill him so our plan will be ruined.  
  
Ryou-If you don't mind me saying so, you don't need to kill him to torture him.  
  
Samantha-I like the way you think. Absorbing Yami's zombie-energy was more than I expected, so I'm sure hurting him just a little bit wouldn't waste too much of my energy. . .  
  
Kyle-We don't have time for that.  
  
As they walked past them, Kaiba turned to Yugi.  
  
Kaiba-You okay, Mokuba?  
  
Yugi-Um. . .  
  
Joey-It seemed like Pegasus was trying to stall for time.  
  
Bakura-Yeah. He probably is.  
  
Keith-I think that when we go in, I should stay behind. I don't think I'd be very useful.  
  
They realized that Tristan and Bakura were still holding him up.  
  
Tristan-Right.  
  
Keith-And perhaps the ladies would like to stay behind too.  
  
Mai-Yes.  
  
Serenity-Definitely.  
  
Tea-No way am I missing out on the destruction of these freaky ghosts.  
  
Joey-That's the spirit, Tea!  
  
Yugi-Um. . .when we go in there, how are we going to stop the ritual, exactly?  
  
Bakura-Stall for time. If they don't do it between five till eleven and eleven o'clock, they can't perform it.  
  
Kaiba-And what's this 'we'? You're staying here, Mokuba.  
  
Yugi-I'm not Mokuba, Kaiba. I'm sorry. But I'm just not.  
  
Kaiba-What are you talking about? If you really want to go that bad, then I guess you can go if you just stand off to the side. There's no harm in that, right?  
  
Yugi-But-  
  
Tristan-Just let it be.  
  
They just walked around to the clock and every now and then walked near the greenhouse but avoided the windows on the doors. It was ten minutes to eleven, and they were all getting butterflies in their stomachs. They weren't just nervous, they were terrified. They could die!  
  
The minutes passed so quickly, they seemed more like seconds to them. And finally the moment they dreaded. Time to go into the greenhouse.  
  
They walked through the doors. The door to room 930 was open, and a light shone from it. There was a very long ladder leading up to it, and they all began to climb. Once they did, there was a hidden room in the back, and they knew that they had to go in there. They all wanted to be the last to walk through the door, but they knew that they'd have to move. And quickly. If Kyle and Samantha could cause this much chaos when they were dead, imagine what they could do if they were alive!  
  
As they walked through the door, the opposite of they wanted to happen, happened. Samantha looked up at them.  
  
Anger pooled in her eyes, and she glared, first, at Bakura.  
  
Samantha-Bakura! THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL! WHY DID YOU LEAD THEM RIGHT TO US?!  
  
The group looked at Bakura, their eyes wide, and they realized what they should have all along. . .Bakura had been working for them. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Muahahahahahaha! One more chapter left! *sniff* Seems sad to let this ficcy go. . .but it's okay. Inspiration hit for my next horror ficcy, and I think it may be better than this one! Anyway, the E.D.D still isn't back, but Dililah promised to stay here for as long as it takes for the E.D.D. to return. So all is well in the land of the weasels. And guess what? I've taken up a new hobby! Tomb robbing!  
  
Bakura-She sucks at it. Believe me.  
  
Marik-Seriously! She walked up to the Pharaoh and said 'just so you know, I'm robbing your tomb now'! can you believe her?!  
  
Yami-she's more of an idiot than I thought.  
  
Pegsi-I'd be careful if I were you guys.  
  
All-???  
  
Peggi-MEAN PEOPLE MUST BURN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *has Dililah use Fire Stream on Bakura and Yami*  
  
Bakura-*coughing smoke* Hey! You didn't burn Marik!  
  
Peggi-Of course not. He's a co-host.  
  
Bakura-Stupid co-hosts.  
  
Yami-Stupid authoresses.  
  
Peggi-Well, while I kill the tomb raider and pharaoh, you can send me in pretty little reviews and make me VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY happy. . .pwease weview? *chibi eyes* *runs off to kill the tomb robber and stupid pharaoh* 


	32. Finale The Big Battle

Peggi-Okay. . .well, this is officially the last chapter of this ficcy! *begins to cry*  
  
Pegsi-Um. . .she gets a bit emotional over this stuff. Anyway, she's having a chapter posted after this and it's going to be randomness, celebratory cake, and thank-you's to reviewers. It's invitation only, and the people who are invited are Peggi's reviewers. So even though you've never reviewed before, if you just wanna be at the party, review this chappie! And for those of you who have read this. . .Marik, your turn.  
  
Marik-Review Peggi and tell her which Yugioh character plushie you want and Peggi will give it to you in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Dililah-*uses fire stream on Disclaimer* I see why the E.D.D. likes this job so much!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RECAP:  
  
Samantha-Bakura! THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL! WHY DID YOU LEAD THEM RIGHT TO US?!  
  
The group looked at Bakura, their eyes wide, and they realized what they should have all along. . .Bakura had been working for them. . .  
  
Tea-P. . .part of the plan?  
  
Bakura-Yeah?! Well killing Ryou wasn't part of the plan! You were supposed to let us get out of this alive!  
  
Samantha-No. I said you could get out alive. I never said anything about Ryou.  
  
Ryou-And besides, I like to be this way.  
  
Joey-You worked for them?!  
  
Kyle-Of course he did. You don't think we got your e-mail addresses and home addresses by using ESP, did you?  
  
Samantha-And of course we had no way of knowing about your show. You see, we needed Pegasus for our plan to work. But we needed time to asses our situation and in order to do that, we had to be in the human realm. And do you know what we need to survive in this realm?  
  
Tristan-Human energy?  
  
Kyle-Close. Zombies, but they come from humans.  
  
Kaiba-Zombies?  
  
Samantha-Still in shock from killing your brother?  
  
Yugi-You knew about that?!  
  
Kyle-Ah, Yugi. I didn't see you there. Come out from in back of the door.  
  
Tea-How did this plan all come together?  
  
Samantha-I'm glad you asked. You see, we needed an excuse to get humans here, and we'd heard of Bakura and Yami because they are spirits too, just a different type. So, when we heard that Bakura knew Pegasus we knew who we needed to talk to. So, we were able to keep ourselves in this realm long enough to communicate with Bakura.  
  
Kyle-Then, we told Bakura who to send invites to, and what to say in them. Once that was completed, we waited for everyone to arrive. We were disappointed by the amount of you who showed up. We invited much more than you. Still, even though we'd expected many more, we had to keep you separated in order to kill you off one by one, and at the same time, keep our distance.  
  
Samantha-Once you're numbers were down we took action. We kidnapped Mokuba and Pegasus, but we'd planned on keeping Mokuba as a fail-safe. We figured you might somehow run into us, and we'd give you Mokuba for our escape. In speaking of which, you have delayed the ritual by two minutes, and you're attempt has failed. The ritual has begun.  
  
They realized Ryou was standing right behind Pegasus with a knife.  
  
Ryou-When I slit his throat his blood will open up a portal that will lead from this room to outside of the mansion. As soon as Samantha and Kyle step through the portal, you all shall die by my hands and they will be alive again. Free again!  
  
Kyle-Yes, with the blood of they youngest member of the Pegasus family, we will be free again.  
  
Kaiba looked at them, a bit confused.  
  
Kaiba-I think you're a little confused. If you need the youngest member of the Pegasus family, why do you have him?  
  
Everyone stared at Kaiba in horror. He was still a bit traumatized and in shock, so he didn't really realize what he was saying. He'd heard the group mention it, and it seemed like the right thing to do at the time, tell the truth.  
  
Samantha-What was that?  
  
Tea-Uh. . .he's just hysterical is all. He doesn't know what he's saying.  
  
Kaiba-Pegasus has a daughter. So he's not the youngest.  
  
Samantha-A daughter, 'eh? Is that why you've been taking up our time? So we wouldn't have time to replace you with her?  
  
Pegasus-Yes. And there's only a couple minutes left until you're thrown back into the spirit world. . .forever.  
  
Samantha-YOU TRICKED US! WE MAY NOT BE ABLE TO PERFORM THE RITUAL, BUT WE CAN STILL KILL YOU NOW THAT WE'VE ABSORBED ENOUGH ENERGY! YOU'LL ALL DIE NOW!  
  
Both Samantha and Kyle tried to kill random people in the group, and they were half human because the ritual had gone successfully up to the halfway point, but that also meant they could be hurt too.  
  
The group tried to defend themselves, but because they were still half ghost, they had some powers. Ryou tried to help them, but was failing miserably because he was too weak. Suddenly, it occurred to Pegasus. If blood opened the portal for them to become human, if there was enough blood and they tried to pass and it wasn't the youngest member of the family, they would be flung permanently into some form of the spirit world instead of gaining human form again. It just made sense at the time, and by looking at the current situation, the ghosts had the advantage.  
  
Pegasus grabbed the knife from Ryou, and Bakura realized what he was doing. Bakura grabbed the knife quickly before Pegasus could do anything, grabbed Kyle, stabbed himself in the arm (A/N: sounds like battle city, eh?) and, still holding Kyle, jumped into an opening portal. Because Kyle was partially weakened from the fight, he couldn't resist.  
  
Samantha-FOOLS! NO!  
  
Pegasus-Now he's trapped in the spirit world forever!  
  
Samantha-NO! But no matter, because Bakura's with him. . .IN HELL!  
  
She began to laugh insanely.  
  
Samantha-And alone, I can still defeat all of you!  
  
Using what amount of powers she had left, she used her human strength to break Tristan's neck. Then she began to absorb his energy. Joey hit her across the face as hard as he could. Tea jumped on her back and began to beat her head, but it was to no effect. Kaiba was holding 'Mokuba', who was really Yugi, back from the fight, and Samantha was barely weakening. Ryou began to glow the same way Yami had before.  
  
Samantha-I'm sorry, Ryou baby. But I have no choice.  
  
Zombie Ryou just nodded and allowed her to take his energy. She was powering up for one final blow to the group. One final blow, and Pegasus just stared in horror. He knew what he had to do. He picked up the knife Bakura had dropped and cut himself across the chest.  
  
Pegasus-Hey Samantha.  
  
She turned around, an evil smirk on her face.  
  
Samantha-WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?!  
  
She then noticed he'd cut himself, and she began to back away from him. Pegasus looked at the group.  
  
Pegasus-Tell Julia and Cecelia I love them. And I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused.  
  
He grabbed Samantha and tried to pull her into the portal, but she was too strong when she resisted. It was to no avail. Joey, thinking quickly, and trying not to think twice, pushed Samantha from behind, causing her to be flung into Pegasus, and they both tumbled into the portal.  
  
The group just blinked a few times.  
  
Tea-That was it? That was our big battle?  
  
Yugi-What will we do about this portal?  
  
The portal suddenly closed up, as if answering Yugi's question.  
  
Tea-Well, that answers that question.  
  
Joey-It ended so quickly. . .yet. . .look at how many of us are left.  
  
They looked at each other's cut and bruised faces. The faces of the friends they'd grown so attached to. And they tried not to cry for their friends who hadn't survived this little 'sleepover'.  
  
Joey-What are we going to tell everyone? And the producers of the show?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 Weeks Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group sat around the computer. They were playing computer games, and Serenity was trying to keep Kaiba from hugging her. His 'Mokuba' had seemed to switch, and for some reason, none of them believed he thought she was his brother. Especially since they'd never seen him want to constantly hug, kiss, and hold the hand of his brother. Tea was sitting on Joey's lap, and Mai was trying to talk Ishizu into giving her the new Egyptian imported perfume she'd just gotten. Suddenly, an e-mail from Rebecca Hawkins popped up. Joey clicked on the 'open mail' button, and the letter popped up. The letter said: Hey everyone! This is Rebecca and I'm having a birthday party this weekend! It's going to be a sleepover, and I want everyone to come!  
  
Joey-Sleepover?!  
  
Keith-Don't you think we've learned our lesson about sleepovers?  
  
They ALL look skeptically at each other.  
  
All, in unison-Not a chance!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Okay, yeah, really bad ending. My sister thought it was cute though, and told me to keep it the same. Which reminds me. . .I don't own Kyle or Samantha, and I don't think I disclaimed them! Well, Kyle is one of my cousins, and Samantha is my sister's nickname and that's where I got the character name from so yeah. . .  
  
Tea-YAY ME AND JOEY AND THE SITTING ON HIS LAP AND THE JOEY AND TEA-NESS OF IT AND. . .  
  
Peggi-Um. . .she's a really big Joey fan, obviously! Well, that's the end of this fanfic. . .unless somehow in the distant future I can SOMEHOW, though it's prolly impossible, think of a sequal. Well, hope to see you all in the next chapter which will be a 'cast party'!  
  
All-Bye! 


	33. Cast Party!

Peggi-WELCOME TO THE 'TWO NIGHTS, THREE DAYS' CAST PARTY! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. And here's the list!  
  
sakuuya- 23 Reviews Eevee Goddess of Light- 7 Reviews tea/anzufan- 1 Review Yami no Pyro- 8 Reviews Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru- 3 Reviews nutpysco- 1 Review CHIBI!!- 1 Review Ryou Bakura Obsssor- 6 Reviews YaYugi- 2 Reviews Dragon Master's Mistress- 3 Reviews ShadowFire2- 1 Review Steeple 333- 5 Reviews Blood Shed Red- 4 Reviews Myotismon13- 1 Review Kenzie- 5 Reviews kaz- 1 Review Nyra Kaiba- 1 Review mya- 3 Reviews Yami's Gurl- 1 Review Just Another Obsessive Fangirl- 2 Reviews VampssAmby10210- 1 Review Blue Mystic Moon Warrior- 1 Review  
  
All for a grand total of. . .82 beautiful wonderful reviews! Thanx all of you, I love you very very much and. . .yeah. . .  
  
Peggi-Okies, for those of you who get plushies, here's who gets what!  
  
Marik-There's a plushie of me?  
  
Peggi-Yup! *huggles Marik plushie*  
  
Marik-*stares at plushie* It looks evil.  
  
Peggi-*squeezes plushie*  
  
Plushie Marik-I WILL TAKE OVER YOUR MIND! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Marik-O_____o  
  
Eevee-Uh. . .Peggi. Wasn't there supposed to be cake here?  
  
Peggi-Yeah, it's right over there next to. . .Joey. . .*sweatdrop*  
  
Joey-ITWASN'TMEIDIDN'TDOIT!  
  
All-*facefault*  
  
Peggi-Thank Ra for Millennium Magical Authoress Keyboards. *types in a new cake*  
  
All guests-*run towards cake stampeding Peggi in the process*  
  
Peggi-. . .Owie. . .  
  
Pegsi-While everyone is eating cake, Peggi would like to make an announcement.  
  
Peggi-*wipes footprints off of her clothes* Ahem. . .everyone, I would like to congratulate each and every one of you. You have made it this far, to the official 33rd not to mention LAST chapter of this ficcy. *begins to tear up*  
  
Bakura-Hoo boy. Here it goes.  
  
Peggi-I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU ARE SO GREAT AND WONDERFUL AND FAITHFUL AND. . .AND. . .UH. . .YOU'RE ALL THE BESTEST READERS AND REVIEWERS IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!  
  
MARIK-WHAT'S WITH THE CAPS LOCK?  
  
PEGGI-I DON'T KNOW IT'S JUST THAT CAPS LOCK IS FUN TO USE!  
  
PEGSI-TAKE IT OFF. I HATE IT. IT'S HARD TO READ.  
  
PEGGI-DHADLJ ALDKJ FIAE ANSDLFJ IEN AL;KDFJ  
  
Pegsi-Yeah. Real funny. Hilarious.  
  
Peggi-I know you are but what is Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba-. . .  
  
Peggi-Purnelly's brother, that's what he is!  
  
Yami-Who's Purnelly?  
  
Peggi-Purnell. She's a really evil math teacher that no one at my school likes and even the teachers can't stand her.  
  
All minus Tea-Ah.  
  
Tea-I had her for Algebra this semester. . .eeevvviiilllll. . .  
  
James-*turns into a chibi*  
  
All-. . .  
  
Marik and Ryou-*turn into chibis*  
  
All-O.o  
  
Pegsi-*turns into a chibi*  
  
Peggi-*gets little flames in her eyes* SPIKE!  
  
Spike-Erm. . .  
  
Peggi-You stupid vampire! I told you not to mess with my Millennium Magical Authoress Keyboard! TURN THEM BACK! TURN, THEM, BACK!  
  
Spike-I don't know how to.  
  
Eevee-Why can't you do it, Peggi?  
  
Peggi-Too lazy, of course.  
  
All-*facefault*  
  
Random person-I WANT MY PLUSHIE NOW!  
  
Peggi-Fine, fine. Here's the plushie awards ceremony.  
  
Lights-*dim down*  
  
Peggi-To sakuuya, you are awarded this Rishid plushie, complete with a free millennium item! The millennium Rod! *hands plushie to sakuuya* And now to Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru, a Ryou plushie! *proudly hand over plushie* And it comes with the Millennium Ring!  
  
Chibi Ryou-Ooo. . .pwetty!  
  
Bakura-. . .hikari. . .that's your millennium item.  
  
Peggi-oops. . .*turns chibis back into. . .non-chibies* Better. Now, this party is a bit dull. We need some action.  
  
Kaiba-How about we have the puppy take off all his clothes and go play in the snow.  
  
Joey-take off my clothes? Bet you'd like to see that wouldn't ya?  
  
Kaiba-That's not what I meant.  
  
Peggi-Maybe not, but that's a great idea! *snaps fingers*  
  
Kaiba-*isn't wearing any clothes*  
  
tea/anzufan, Yami no Pyro, Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru, and all other Kaiba fangirls who I am too lazy to type in at the moment chase after him.  
  
Kaiba-AAAHHHH!!!!! FANGIRLS!  
  
Peggi-Okies, I was reading sakuuya's bio and she said she's done over 300 reviews. So. . .here's your reward! *glares evilly at Yami*  
  
Yami-Peggi?! Why are you looking at me like that?!  
  
Peggi-Shield your eyes, Yami lovers. . .*pulls something out of her pocket*  
  
Yami-NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
All-*gasp*  
  
Bakura-Even I think that's too mean for the pharaoh!  
  
Peggi-. . .you don't even know what I'm going to do yet. . .  
  
Bakura-. . .oh. . .  
  
Yami-Um. . .what are you going to do with that torch?  
  
Peggi-this. *walks over and burns the chain off of the Millennium Puzzle* *hands the puzzle over to Marik*  
  
Bakura-Hey! I want the puzzle too!  
  
Peggi-Fine. * breaks the puzzle in half and gives them each a half of it*  
  
Both-*pout*  
  
Yami-Hey!  
  
Tea-what kind of torture was that?! It was pathetic!  
  
Peggi-*sigh* I wasn't done yet! *pulls out random pair of scissors and hair dye* *walks up to pharaoh*  
  
~*~*~*~A couple minutes later~*~*~*~*~  
  
the pharaoh now has chopped up pink hair and is sitting on the floor rocking back and forth holding the chopped up pieces of his hair.  
  
Yami-*sniff* My beautiful tall hair is gone! *sniff sniff*  
  
Peggi-Ahem, I'm not done yet. . .*snaps fingers*  
  
Yami-*now in a dress*  
  
Bakura-*is on the floor laughing*  
  
Peggi-*takes a bow and all Yami lovers eye her evilly* Um. . .you all love me?  
  
Yami lovers-*attack her*  
  
Noa-*appears from out of nowhere*  
  
Mint-NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Peggi?!  
  
Peggi-Hey, I didn't invite him! Noa, what are you doing here, anyway?  
  
Noa-I'm here to bother Mint. What else would I be doing in this. . .*notices Kaiba and Yami* hey. . .what's with the pharaoh and my pathetic evil CEO brother?  
  
Fangirls-*remember they've stopped chasing Peggi and begin to chase her again*  
  
Peggi-NOA! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!  
  
Noa-Eesh. Bossy bossy.  
  
Peggi-You know I think you're cute and kinda cool at times. . .BUT THIS JUST ISN'T ONE OF THOSE TIME! *is tackled by the fangirls* ouch. . .  
  
Noa-*leaves*  
  
Rex-Why did I die?  
  
Weevil-Why did I rot?  
  
Lerisia and Kagome-Why isn't our hikari smart?  
  
Peggi-No one likes you, you're icky anyway and no one would notice, and I take after you two, in that order.  
  
Yami and Kaiba-*are back to normal*  
  
Peggi-*isn't being mauled by fangirls anymore*  
  
Yami-I want a Yugi-O Pop.  
  
Peggi-*facefault* Not only was that incredibly random. . .but it brings back funny memories.  
  
Ryou-I had the Change of Heart.  
  
Peggi-so I remember.  
  
Yami-Wasn't funny! It made me sad!  
  
Everyone-*is confused*  
  
Peggi-I like to keep everyone on their toes.  
  
Yami-Oh really? *pulls out cricket*  
  
Peggi-EEP! A CRICKET! AN EVIL SQUEAKY CRICKET!  
  
Eevee-Better than the clocks though, right?  
  
Peggi-CRICKET!  
  
Tea-But I thought you were over your little 'problem' with crickets.  
  
Peggi-EEEVVVIIIIILLLLL!!!!  
  
YaYugi-You killed them both. . .  
  
Peggi-Huh?  
  
YaYugi-You killed Ryou AND Bakura in your story. . .  
  
Peggi-uh. . .yeah. . .and I did it especially for you!  
  
YaYugi-But. . .i ddin't want them dead.  
  
Peggi-. . .  
  
All-. . .  
  
YaYugi-. . .  
  
Blood Shed Red-*is out of the insane asylum* oh peggi. . .COME HERE SO I CAN PAY YOU BACK FOR KILLING YAMI!  
  
Peggi-Oh dear. . .  
  
Myotismon13-This format is still very confusing.  
  
Peggi-*sigh* screen play format is much easier to write than anything else, though.  
  
Bakura-What kind of a cast party is this anyway? Where's the blood and the strippers and the vodka?!  
  
Peggi-Well. . .kaiba was the stripper, um. . . There's no vodka because I'm under the drinking age so they won't sell me any alcohol at the stores, and as for blood. . .uh. . .*snaps fingers*  
  
Tv-*turns on*  
  
Bakura-NO! FUNNY BUNNY! MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!  
  
Peggi-And thus, there is blood!  
  
Bakura-I MEANT REAL BLOOD AND MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!  
  
Peggi-Fine. *sigh* Well, as of now I'm all randomnessed out and I tried to include everyone in this but it's kinda hard and I have caught the dreaded writers block so now I must say goodbye. I'm going to write another horror fic and from what my friends have read, they said it's better than this one. So if you liked 'Two Nights, Three Days' you should like the other. Keep an eye out for it. It will be called 'The Haunting' and this is a very long paragraph and *passes out of lack of oxygen*  
  
Bakura-Well that was pathetic.  
  
Joey-Hey. . .does anybody know what day it is?  
  
Tea-Uh. . .Monday.  
  
Joey-. . .i mean the date.  
  
Ryou-Monday, January 26, 2004.  
  
Joey-And does anyone know what yesterday was?  
  
All-. . .  
  
Peggi-*suddenly conscious* Your birthday?  
  
Joey-Yup!  
  
Peggi-Oh, okay. *continues to be passed out*  
  
Bakura-How many of you want to go over and tickle her?  
  
Peggi-*jumping to feet* NO TICKLING! EEEVVVIIIILLLLLL!  
  
Bakura-*evil smile*  
  
Peggi-Even think about it and I'll have your hair chopped off while you sleep. Ahem. . .well, that's it for this chapter, as well as the fanfic. For those of you who were able to join this Cast Party, AKA the reviewers and Yugioh cast, I love all of you very much (except a few people) *glares at Kaiba and Yami* and I hope this chapter didn't make you fall asleep and the snow outside is making this room very cold and my fingers are numb and *passes out again*  
  
All-BYE! 


End file.
